Legend of Shiranui Kurama Love Story Chapter 1
by Sapphire She-Wolf
Summary: Goddess, Amaterasu, was once a very powerful being who fought the very natures of darkness, itself. But, when she returns 107 years later, her powers are practically non-existent, and her memories are gone. Can Yusuke, and the others help Amaterasu?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Shiranui

(Kurama Love Story)

Chapter. 1

Passing into Legend

Many years ago, when the Earth was still young, there existed a small village called, Kamiki, that lye nestled in proud Cherry Blossom trees. However beautiful, the village of Kamiki was not without it''s dark secrets. Tormented by an ancient evil beast known as Orochii, the villagers were forced to offer up a sacrifice to the beast every full, harvest moon. Tall, vicious, monstrous, and gigantic, Orochi was an 8-headed serpent, with 8 large necks as big as tree-trunks, and as long as the heavens that stretched into eternity, Orochi was quite the formidable, and frightening opponent indeed, with a screech that froze the blood of men, and glowing red eyes the color of blood. During those days, however, demons prowled the Village in search of blood to spill, and humans to eat, and these demons were familiars, (servants), of Orchi, and often terrorized the people of the village. Finally, as doom drew nigh, and fate seemed close at hand, a mysterious, white wolf appeared, as if from nowhere. Dubbed, Shiranui, the white wolf began wandering about the Village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night, and would often be seen standing at the cliffs, looking over the village, almost as if she were trying to watch over the village. However, the people did not see Shiranui's deeds to be good ones, no, they believed Shiranui to be a familiar of Orochi, and would often avoid her, or chase her away. But, what they didn't know was this white wolf had a secret of her own. On the night of the full moon, as a sacrifice was being prepared, Orchi attacked the small village of Kamiki, and as their final, darkest hour seemed at hand, the villagers called out to the heavens. Then, as if by magic, there she was, the white wolf, Shiranui, appeared, her majestic, white coat shining like the sun, red marking dawning her body. Suddenly, Shiranui lunged forward, attacking Orochi with all her divine fury. For what seemed like hours, the two thrashed violently in the darkness. Shiranui, majestic, white coat dyed crimson with blood, gazed heavenward, and unleashed a mighty howl. As if understanding that could very well be Shiranui's last wish, the heavens parted, and revealed a full moon. The moonlight shone down brightly upon Shiranui's crimson coat, and with her last ounce of strength, she lept forward, and began her final assault upon Orochi. Finally, Orochi lye defeated, his broken, bloody body lying in a pool of it's own blood. However, tragedy, and triumph were to live in the same moment, as Shiranui, exhausted, and bleeding, collapsed, slipping into unconsciousness. Worried, and fearful for her very being, the villagers carried Shiranui to a giant Cherry Blossom tree they named Konohana. Shiranui briefly awakened, and let out a hoarse, pitiful bark before falling into a deep, and eternal slumber. Shiranui was entombed, and enshrined in the village, and a statue was erected in honor of her, and her brave actions. Shiranui passed into legend, and her legend survived on the Wind's breath. However, this is only the beginning of our story...


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Shiranui

(Kurama Love Story)

Chapter. 2

The Return of Chaos

Not long after Shiranui, the brave, white she-wolf passed into legend, a familiar, dark aura slowly crept back in to Kamiki Village. After being slain by Shiranui, the cursed spirit of Orochii crept back into the very heart of Kamiki village, and could do nothing, but, lye in wait for the she-wolf to return.

100 years later, as the villagers celebrated the 100-year anniversary of Orochi's defeat, a dark shadow suddenly appeared, and began a violent assault on Kamiki Village, plunging the tiny hamlet into a darkness that not even the very village, itself, could not escape. In desperation, the villagers took Shiranui's statue, and moved it as far as they possibly could from the now cursed Kamiki Village, to a village hidden in the mountains called, Kusa Village. With their last deed complete, the villagers of Kamiki left Kusa, and headed back to whence they came, never to be seen again. What became of Kamiki, and it's villagers? None remain who know. The memory of Kamiki Village vanished, but, it's legend survived on the wind's breath, just as Shiranui's legend had just 100-years before. For 7, long years, Shiranui's shrine remained well-guarded, as the head priestess of Kusa Village, Princess Fuse', looked after it every day, without fail, as she awaited the awakening of Shiranui, and this, my friends, is where our story begins...


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Shiranui

(Kurama Love Story)

Chapter. 3

Awakening

The day had been quiet, and peaceful, as usual, a typical day. Before too long, the sun had begun to set, and the full moon began to rise ever higher into the now midnight sky. After tucking my beloved canine companions into bed, I too retired to my bedroom, and went to sleep, the moonlight bathing me in it's heavenly light, the light breeze warm against my skin, as it blew. Suddenly, the earth began to quake beneath me, and I immediately rose from my bed, and ran into the other room, my beloved canine companions already awake, and alert to the present danger. "Princess Fuse`! The Earth is quaking! Something's wrong!" Yelled Tei, one of my canine companions. "Satomi Canine Warriors, to the shrine, now! We must ensure the safety of Shiranui if we are to await her return!" I commanded, rushing out of the house, and running towards Shiranui's shrine, the Satomi Canine Warriors, (my beloved, and faithful canine companions), following behind me. 'Please, be alright!', I thought in desperation, as we finally rushed up the hill, finally stopping at the top, only to realize that the ground had stopped it's irratic trembling. "Princess Fuse`, look, the statue of Shiranui, it's gone! The pedestal is empty!" Came the alerted voice of Chu, another of the Satomi Canine Warriors. "Look before the statue. Something's lying there." Gi replied, pointing his nose at the ground in front of the empty pedestal where the statue once stood. As we careful, and cautiously approached the statue, we noticed the body of a young girl, curled up on the ground before the pedestal. 'Could it be...?' I thought, kneeling beside the fragile girl in front of me. "Gi, check for a pulse. Wake her, if you can." I commanded, and Gi stepped forward, pressing his nose against the girl's skin. "She's alive, but, her heart beats faintly, and her skin is pale, and cold. We should take her some place safe, and wait for her to awaken, for now." He replied, gently lifting the girl until she was on his back, her head resting on his shoulder. Gi gently carried the fragile girl until we finally reached the Satomi house. "Lye her down in my room, I'll look after her." I replied, pointing to my room. "Yes, Princess Fuse`." Gi replied, carrying the girl into my room, and gently setting her down on her back, grabbing the blanket, and pulling it over her. "There, now, that should make her more comfortable." Tei replied, sitting at the girl's bedside. "Satomi Canine Warriors, report to the main room. We've much to discuss. The girl should be fine, all she needs is rest." I replied, ushering the Satomi Canine Warriors out of the room, gently sliding the door shut, behind me. Everyone took their seats at either sides of the room, as I took mine at the head of the room. "So, who do you think she is, the girl, I mean. It's so strange of her to appear right after the Earth stops quaking under our feet." "Mm, yes, and even stranger still, that she should appear right in fron of the pedestal of Shiranui's statue, which, ironically, too, has gone missing." "Yes, everything seems to be happening all at once, and without reason." Gi, Tei, and Chu all replied, looking to eachother for answers before turning their attention to me. "This girl, she's so young, and fragile. Who _is_ she?" Came Jin's response. "Alright, everyone, calm down. Now, listen, I know all of this is _very_ unusual, but, we must focus on the more pressing matter at hand. This girl we've suddenly come upon can _only_ be _one_ being, _alone_." I answered. "You don't mean-!" "You don't think-!" "Could she really be-!" "Is she really-!" Gi, Tei, Chu, and Jin all gasped. "Yes. Just look at where we found her, and the surcumstances, under which, we found her. This girl can be non-other than Shiranui, the mysterious, white she-wolf, who brought down the horrid demon-surpent, Orochi all those years ago." I answered, nodding my head. "But, wasn't Shiranui a wolf, not a girl?" Tei asked, confusion clearly evident in his voice. "Well, yes, but, you forget, upon her death, Shiranui became the goddess, Okami Amaterasu, and upon being bestowed her godhood, Amaterasu was also given a human form, a fail-safe for survival." I answered once more. "Princess Fuse` is right, I mean, just look at the girl, long, white hair, red markings dawning her face, and body, and white, and red robes on her body. Plus, her scent is not that of other, living beings. She possessed a scent far more divine than any I've ever smelt before." Gi replied, looking to my closed bedroom door. "Gi is right. Satomi Canine Warriors, this girl is the legendary sacred treasure of Kamiki Village, and the savior of our world. The fate of this realm rests on her shoulders, and is in her hands. However, she _must_ be protected, we mustn't allow her, or her power to fall into the wrong hands. Do you all understand?" I replied once more. "Yes, Princess Fuse`! We shall honor our most sacred duty, and protect Amaterasu with our very lives, and assist her in whatever ways we can!" The Satomi Canine Warriors all answered in unison, pledging their undying allegiance to both myself, their cause, and most importantly, to Amaterasu, herself. "Very good! Now, then, I think it is time for us all to retire for the night. There's no telling when Amaterasu will awaken. I shall stay with her for the night." I replied. I tucked all of the Satomi Canine Warriors into bed before retiring to my room, myself. I sat in a chair, at the sleeping Amaterasu's bedside, before resting my head on the side of the bed, and falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I awoke with a start, to the sound of Amaterasu stirring. I quickly alerted everyone in the Satomi house, and called the Satomi Canine Warriors to my room. They all sat in great anticipation at Amaterasu's bedside. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and looked around herself, taking in her suddenly new surroundings. "Wh-Where am I? Who are you?...Wh-Who am _I_?" Came the soft reply of Amaterasu. 'What?' I thought, alarmed, as everyone's eyes widened in shock, as the red markings that once dawned her face, and body slowly vanished from her features. 'Amaterasu has finally awakened, yet, she doesn't even know, or remember who she is, or where she came from! What's worse, is her heavenly Kami markings have completely vanished from her features! Could she have lost her godhood? But, how can this be?'...


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Shiranui

(Kurama Love Story)

Chapter. 4

Amaterasu's Lost Memory

I awoke to a large group of dogs, and a woman staring at me, which, was kind of a weird thing to wake up to. But, what bothered me more than anything else, was I didn't remember anything, my name, where I came from, nothing. "You mean, you really don't remember anything at all?" A lady with long, black hair, and oragnge, and green robes dawning her body. "No, but, who are you? Where am I?" I asked. The woman looked down at the floor, I sensed a hint of great sadness, and disapointment in her heart, I could see it in her eyes, and her face, I could practically feel it. "Your name is Okami Amaterasu, but, we'll just call you Ammy, for now." The woman replied, smiling sweetly. 'She's trying to hide how she's really feeling behind a false smile. I feel sorry for her. I wonder what could be making her so unbearably sad.' I thought, looking around the room to the large group of dogs sitting around me. "Ammy, my name is Princess Fuse`, but, you can just call me Fuse`, and these lovable dogs are the Satomi Canine Warriors, your protectors, as well as the protectors of this village." She replied, turning her attention to the large group of dogs around us. "Satomi Canine Warriors, introduce yourselves." The woman, Fuse`, commanded. "I'm Jin, and I stand for Justice." A light pink Shiba Inu with an orange bandana around his neck, and a curly tail replied. I jumped back in slight suprise. "They can talk?" I asked, slightly shocked. "Yes, they all can, but, don't be alarmed, they're you're friends, and they mean you no harm." Fuse` reassured me, sitting beside me, and placing her hands on either of my shoulders. "Ok." I answered, knodding my head. "I'm Gi, and I stand for Duty." A grey husky with a blue bandana around his neck replied. "I'm Tei, and I stand for Brotherhood." A big, red mastiff with a dark-orange bandana, and only one eye replied. "I'm Chu, and I stand for Loyalty." A brown Shiba Inu with a purple bandana around his neck replied. "I'm Rei, and I stand for Honor." A big, light-green Pointer replied, wearing a light-yellow bandana around his neck. "I'm Ko, and I stand for Wisdom." A brown, and white collie with a dark-purple bandana around his neck replied. "I'm Shin, and I stand for Faith." A large, black, and white Boxer, wearing a light-green bandana around his neck replied. "And I'm Chi, and I stand for Knowledge." I light-pink Japanese Spitz with a light-orange bandana around her neck replied, she appeared to be the only female in the group. 'It must get lonely.' I thought sarcastically. "So, now that everyone knows one another, I suppose it's about time to eat, don't you think?" Fuse` asked, smiling sweetly at me. "Yes." I answered, knodding my head in response. We all headed to the main room, and ate breakfast together, before Princess Fuse` ushered us all out of the house. "I've got some things to attend to here, at the house, so, Satomi Canine Warriors, why don't you all go down to the village, and show our dearest Ammy around, show her a good time." Fuse' replied. "Yes, Princess Fuse`." The Canine Warriors all answered at once. "Protect her." Fuse1 replied, as she watched us leave. "We will, not to worry, Princess Fuse`" Tei answered, leading the way to the village.

When we reached the village, I couldn't help but notice how calm, and peaceful, yet, exciting the village was all at once. And the wind blew strongly here, causing the fish-shaped kites to fly, and dance with it. "Wow, it's so pretty here." I replied, looking to the Canine Warriors, who all appeared to be smiling at me, just like they would a young child. "Ammy, welcome to Kusa Village, your home." Gi replied, looking around. I couldn't believe my eyes, there was so much going on, the people were all busy, and there was so much to see, and so much to do! I couldn't help but to be very excited, and so, the Satomi Canine Warriors, and I all wandered the village in search of fun things to do.

~`*Meanwhile, (Back at the Satomi House)*`~

~`*Princess Fuse`'s .P.O.V.*`~

After watching Amaterasu, and my beloved Satomi Canine Warriors leave until they were out of sight, I entered back into the Satomi house. 'I must speak with Queen Himiko of Sei-An City, she'll know what to do.' I thought, getting out my communication mirror that I used to communicate from afar with. Suddenly, Queen Himiko's image appeared in the mirror. "Queen Himiko." I stated, greeting her. "Ah, Princess Fuse` of Kusa Village, how are you on this day?" She asked, greeting me warmly. "Well, I would be better had the legendary goddess, Amaterasu, not have awakened with practically no memory of herself." I answered, non-chalantly. "I see. So the goddess has awakened." Himiko half-stated. "Yes, so it would seem." I answered. "And you say she has no memory of herself, not even her own name?" Himiko asked. "None." I answered. "Hm, that's strange. You would think that she would have awakened with all of her memories in tact. Something evil is at work." Himiko stated gravely. "Is there any way we can restore her memory?" I asked. "I'm not sure." Himiko answered. There was a brief silence between the two us, as we thought things out. "Fuse`, for now, all you can really do is hope that Amaterasu will eventually regain her memory on her own. Until then, nurture her, raise her as your own, protect her until her memories can be restored." Himiko stated. "And what of her godhood? When she awoke this morning, her red Kami markings vanished." I replied worriedly. "Fuse`, relax, her godhood is completely intact, it's just weakened, is all. Remember, it's been 107 years since she passed into legend, and the people's faith in her has been diminishing over the years, thus, weakening her godhood." Himiko replied, reassuring me. "So, by that logic, if we can find an emissary for her who can restore the people's faith in her, then, we can strengthen, and restore her godhood." I half-asked. "I believe so." Himiko answered. "I see. Well, thankyou for your wise council, Queen Himiko, I shall immediately contact you, should her condition change." I stated. "And thankyou your seeking it. Take good care of Amaterasu, for, without her, you shall find that life is hardly worth living." Himiko replied, before her image vanished from my mirror. 'This is troubling.'

~`*Meanwhile, (Back in Kusa Village)*`~

~`*Amaterasu's .P.O.V.*`~

The day had finally begun to come to a close, as the sun began to set. "Wow, it's beautiful." I whispered, watching the sunset. "Yes." Chi answered. Before too long, the moon had risen high into the sky, bathing me, and the Satomi Canine Warriors in it's gently light. "It's late, and we should all start getting back to the Satomi main house." Tei replied, as we all stood, and followed him back to the house.

Before long, we finally reached the house to find dinner already prepared for us. "Welcome home, my beloveds! Dinner is already prepared for you all. But, you must hurry, and eat, because, tonight is the night of the Kusa Village Festival, and we don't want to miss the fireworks, now, do we?" Fuse` asked, excitement in her voice. "Yay! That means, we'll be out all night! Party!" Jin yelled, jumping up, and down. "Heh, heh, calm down, pup." Tei replied, placing a gentle paw on Jin's curly tail. We all laughed together, and ate quickly before heading back out, and into the village once again, this time, with Princess Fuse` following close behind us. "I can't wait! Let's go!" I yelled, as we took off for the village, to a night just full of fun, and exciting adventure!...


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of Shiranui

(Kurama Love Story)

Chapter. 5

Kusa Village Festival, and a Chance Encounter

We finally made it back to the village, just in time to see the first of the fireworks go off. "Wow! I yelled, completely astonished. There was an electricity in the air as men, women, and children, both young, and old played, laughed, ate, drank, danced, sang, and talked. Everyone was having a great time, even Princess Fuse`! As we wandered around, picking up pinwheels to play with, masks to wear, and kites to fly. It was all so much fun! "Hey, Ammy, this maks is perfect for you!" Chi yelled, pointing at a white wolf mask that had strange, crimson-red markings on it. "Wow! It's so pretty!" I replied, taking the mask in my hands, and admiring it. "Well, then, buy it! You'd look great in it!" Chi yelled exstatically. "So, with that, I bought the mask, and wore it at the side of my head. "Aw! Don't you look so cute!" Chi replied, causing me to blush slightly. "Come on, let's go play some games!" Chi replied, gently grabbing slieve with her teeth, and leading me to a pool of water. "What game is this?" I asked, looking down at the large, yet shallow pool of water. "It's the Koi fishing pond! The rules of the game are pretty simple, you have to try, and catch a really big, red Koi fish with your hands, and if you do, it's good luck, plus, you get to keep the fish. You should try it! I won it last year!" Chi answered, gently nudging me foreward. I took gentle steps into the large pool, the water coming up to just below my knees. "Ready? Start!" The game announcer yelled, as me, and two other people began struggling to catch a red Koi fish. Suddenly, the man next to me managed to grab a huge, red Koi fish by the tail, but, just as he did, it wriggled free of his grasp, and landed in my arms, as the man fell backward. I slipped, and landed on my rear-end, holding the Koi fish in my arms. Everyone stopped, and laughed, I even laughed at myself, as a light blush krept across my face. "Way to go Ammy! You won!" Chi yelled, jumping up, and down excitedly. "Our winner!" The game announcer yelled, stretching his arm towards me. I moved my mask slightly, and smiled sweetly, as a young boy, about my age, with long, red hair, and deep, emerald-green eyes caught my eye. He approached me, and gently took my hand, helping me up. "That's quite a fish you have there." He replied. "U-Um, thankyou." I stammered. "My name is Shuichi, what's yours?" He asked, smiling sweetly at me. "My name is...It's Ammy." I answered, nervously. "Ammy, what a beautiful name, and a well-suited one for such a beautiful, young woman." The young man, Shuichi, replied, gently kissing my hand before placing a a white rose in my hair. I blushed a deep shade of red, becoming all the more nervous, as he he leaned in, and gently kissed my cheek, whispering, "I like your mask." Before releasing my hand, and taking his leave. I quietly walked back over to Chi's side, only to find her grinning at me. "What?" I asked meekly. "Who was that? And what was all _that_ about?" She teased. I blushed all the more, turning away from her, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I stammered. "Uh-huh." Chi replied, giggling slightly. "He sure was handsome, though." I half-whispered, as I placed my fingertips on my cheek where his soft lips had once been. "I heard that!" Chi replied, teasing me.

Before too long, everyone reconvened at the center of the festival, before we all sat down, and watched the fireworks together, Chi sitting in my lap, as I gently stroked her back. "You're thinking about that boy, again, aren't you?" She asked slyly, wagging her tail slightly. "I...I am not!" I replied, blushing slightly. "Uh-huh. Well, don't look now, but, he's sitting a few feet away from you, look to your right." Chi replied, pointing her nose in his direction briefly. I carefully looked to my right, only to notice him looking right at me. He gently waved to me, and smiled sweetly at me. I blushed slightly, and waved back, smiling at him before turning my attention back to the fireworks.

Before long, we all decided to head back to the Satomi house, we were all tired, and at this point, just wanted to go to bed, and sleep. "I know that look, you're all tired. Come on, let's go home." Fuse` replied, giggling a-bit. As I got up to stand, I couldn't help but feel very sleepy. "Tei?" I asked. "Yes, Ammy?" Tei answered. "Carry me? I'm sleepy." I replied sleepily, gently rubbing my eyes. Tei smiled, "Of course." He answered, gently grabbing my arm with his powerful jaws, and lifting me onto his back. We finally made it back to the Satomi house, and everyone headed off to bed. Tei gently layed me down on the guest bed, and covered me up, whispering, "Goodnight, Ammy." Before taking his leave, and retiring to bed himself, making sure to leave the guest bedroom door opened. Not long after, Princess Fuse` entered the room, and sat beside me at the edge of the bed. "Goodnight, Ammy." She whispered, gently stroking my head, and lulling me into a deep sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend of Shiranui

(Kurama Love Story)

Chapter. 6

Shadow in the Night, and Amaterasu's White Light

I awoke to the smell of blood, and the sound of a whisper. I quietly got up out of bed, and walked into the main room where the Satomi Canine Warriors were sleeping soundly. I then checked in on Princess Fuse`, who slept peacefully in her own room. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move to the door. I turned to see a dark shadow on the floor slip under the front door. 'I have a _very_ bad feeling about this.' I thought, as I quietly opened the door, and left the house, quietly shutting it behind me. I watched at the shadow appeared to quickly move away from the house, , and up the hill to where a stone shrine was. 'What is that thing?' I thought, as followed it. I finally made it to the top of the hill, only to find the strange, dark shadow waiting for me at what looked like some sort of cave entrance, before slipping into the darkness of the cave. I quickly followed after it, stopping at the cave entrance, it was dark, and there was something really eery about it. 'I'm not going in there. It's too quiet.' I thought, turning to leave. As I turned to leave, something suddenly grabbed me by my waist, and lifted me from the ground. I screamed in utter terror, as a pair, blood-red eyes stared at me...

~`*Meanwhile, (Back at the Satomi House)*`~

~`*Canine Warrior Gi's .P.O.V.*`~

A sharp, loud scream pierced the midnight air, suddenly waking the whole house. "What the hell was that?" I asked, alarmed. "That sounded like Ammy!" "She's in danger!" Chi, and Tei yelled worriedly. "Satomi Canine Warriors, to the shrine, _now_!" Princess Fuse` yelled, as we all ran out the door, towards the source of the sound. We finally made it to the top of the hill, and nothing could have prepared for what we saw...There, wrapped in the coils of a snake-like shadow, was an unconcious Ammy, tears in her eyes. 'Whatever this thing is, it must've scared her.' I thought, baring my teeth, and preparing for battle. "Drop the girl, and let her go!" I yelled, the dark shadow turned it's attention towards, and laughed a malicious laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! Well, if it isn't Princess Fuse`, and her little gang of puppies. I was beginning to wonder when you all were going to show up." The shadow chuckled. "Don't mock us! Let the girl go!" Chi yelled furiously. "You honestly think I'm going to just hand over this girl to you, do you? Not a chance in hell!" The dark shadow retorted hotly. "I you know what's good for you, you'll let the girl go, unless, you harbor a deathwish!" Tei retorted back, baring his sharping teeth. "Silence! I am Orochi, and _I_ answer to no one!" The dark shadow yelled, lunging at us, and knocking us all to the ground. "Did you just say Orcohi? But, that can't be! You were stopped! You were killed!" Princess Fuse` yelled, as the dark shadow held her against a tree. Suddenly, a bright, white light began emanating from the unconcious Ammy's body. Suddenly, she opened her light-crimson eyes, and the dark shadow released her. Ammy landed on her feet, and turned into a white wolf, crimson-red markings dawning her body. She gazed heavenward, and unleashed a mighty howl. "What? How can this be?" The dark shadow yelled, attempting to charge at her. Then, as if foreseeing his action, Amaterasu lept into the sky, dodging the dark shadow's attack, before landing on his head, sinking her fangs deep into his shadowed skull, pinning his head to the ground. The shadow yelled in utter pain, and confusion. "Damn you, Amaterasu! Don't think you've seen the last of me!" The dark shadow yelled once more before disapearing.

Amaterasu gazed heavenward, and unleashed one, last, mighty howl. As if understanding her, the moon's light began to shine even brighter, bathing her in it's light, as she transformed back into her human form, before collapsing, slipping into unconsciousness once more. "Ammy!" We all yelled in alarm, rushing to her side. I gently pressed my nose against her neck, and felt a faint pulse. "She's alive, but, her heart beats faintly, and her skin is so pale, and cold. We have to get her back home, now!" I yelled in alarm. Tei gently picked up the now frail, and unconscious Ammy, and placed her on his back, and carried her back to the Satomi house, where he layed her down on her bed. 'Ammy, you must survive! Live a long life! Live long, and dwell here with us! Please, be alright!' I thought, as we all sat around Ammy's bed. We all layed beside her that night, hoping, praying, that somehow, she would be ok...


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend of Shiranui

(Kurama Love Story)

Chapter. 7

Tsukuyomi's Reappearance, & Tei's Anguish

~`*? .P.O.V. *`~

I awoke to the feeling of strong energy nearby. 'This energy, it's somehow familiar.' I thought, rising from my bed. Suddenly, a loud scream pierced the midnight air, immediately stirring a deep fear in me. 'Help me!' came a familiar voice, as it rang in my head. 'Wait, Iknow that voice! But, it can't be! She _supposed_ to bedead!' I thought, alarm rising deep within, as I immediately ran towards where the sound had come from. Suddenly, I caught a familiar scent in the air, and it was then that I knew. 'Thatscent! I _knew_ it! This scent can only belong to one person, and oneperson, alone...My little sister! Hang in there, little one, I'm on my way, and I won't let anything happen to you, I won't let anything do you harm, I swear it!' I thought once more, running all the faster to reach her.

~`*Canine Warrior Chu's .P.O.V.*`~

Not long after we had put the exhausted, and now, fragile, and unconscious Ammy to bed, everyone could do nothing, but, wait, and hope that, with time, she would awaken once more. Later that night, an unfamiliar scent caught my attention in the det of night. I growled slightly, approaching the front door quietly, and carefully. Suddenly, I felt a presence beside me, and turned to see Tei standing beside me, peering at the door with his one, good eye, seeming to peer through it. "Tei-!" "Shhh. He's a wolf just like Ammy, but, grey in color, and his Kami markings are blue..." Tei trailed off. "Tei, there's something you're not telling me. What else have you recodnized about ths guy?" I asked, a-bit confused. "His scent smells faintly of Ammy's as well. I have the strangest feeling that he may be somehow of relation to her." He answered, his voice suddenly grim. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's go." I replied. "Yeah." Tei answered, as we quickly, but, silently slipped through the front door, only to come face-to-face with the grey wolf that Tei had described. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, baring my teeth, ready to fight. Suddenly, the grey wolf turned-tail, and ran, taking off up the hill to the stone shrine pedestal. "After him!" Tei shouted, as we chased after the grey wolf, not letting him escape our sights.

~`*? .P.O.V.*`~

'_That's it_, just keep following me you two.' I thought, as I continued to run up the hill, towards the stone pedestal where my little sister's scent had vanished, and meshed with a different scent. 'These guys carry the same scent that her's meshed with, they must be her caretakers. Well, it's nice to know that at least,_someone's_ been taking care of her.' I thought, as I finally came to a hault at the top of the hill, the two dogs stopping not long after. 'They're swift!' I thought, as I looked each of them in the eye.

~`*Canine Warrior Chu's .P.O.V.*`~

The grey wolf finally came to a hault at the top of the hill, stopping just in front of the stone shrine pedestal. 'We've been had. He led us here, but, why?' I thought, confusion taking it's hold on me. "Alright, start talkin', no more games! Who the hell are you?" I asked, demanding an answer. The grey wolf was silent. "Answer us!" Tei yelled, crouching low, and baring his sharp teeth, he was prepared to fight. "Oh, please, there's no need for that." The grey wolf suddenly answered, lying down, the moonlight peering through the trees, and bathing him in it's light. "I'll ask you again. Who are you? Last time!" I snapped, baring my teeth. "I'm not afraid of either of you. I'm not here to fight you, I'm a friend. My name isTsukuyomi." The grey wolf, Tsukuyomi, stated, finally answering our question. "Why are you here?" Tei asked, sitting down, he seemed to be calming down. 'If Tei's not worried, then, we've nothing to be afraid of. I wonder if he knows this guy somehow...?' I thought, curiousity getting the better of me. "I'm here, because, I could sense an incredibly strong aura coming from this exact spot earlier during the night, and I heard a scream that woke me from a dead sleep. So, I came to investigate. Furthermore, I caught a familiar scent, and knew almost immediately who it was." Tsukuyomi answered. "I knew it. Your scent, and your being here confirm my suspicions...You're Ammy's older brother, Tsukuyomi, god of the moon." Tei replied, his voice eerily calm as he said this. Tsukuyomi's blue eyes suddenly became very sharp and steely, almost as if he were shocked that Tei knew that. "How do you know that? How do you know who I am? How do you know mylittle sister?" Tsukuyomi asked, he seemed alarmed. "Relax, boy, I've no intention of harming you, I wouldn't dream of it. Little do you know, I've known both you, and your sister since the both of your were very small. I knew your mother...Sakura, goddess of Earth, and Wisdom. Your father was Renja, god of the Sun, before your sister. Tragically, though, your father was killed in battle with the nine-tailed demon fox, Roa-!" Tei answered. "How do you know all of this?" Tsukuyomi asked. "Yeah, Tei, how do you know all of this?" I asked, curious, myself. "I know all this, because, I was there when your father was killed. I fought beside him, protecting your mother when she was pregnant with the two of you. I lost my right eye, but,...Your father...Lost his life...Protecting your mother, and two of you. Before he took his dying breath, his dying wish was for me to take your mother, and his two, precious, unborn pups as far away from the area as possible, and see to it that you all got there safely. With tears in her eyes, and a heavy heart beating in her chest, your mother kissed her beloved goodbye one last time, and fled with you two within her. Shortly following your father's death, your mother brokenheartedly gave birth to the two of you. I was present for your birth, and the two of you were so small, precious, and beautiful." Tei finished, a tear streaking down his solid face. In all my years of being around Tei, I had never known him to shed tears, but, this time, it was different, and it was evident that reflecting upon his past, and the loss he suffered, caused him a great deal of pain. I felt sorry for him, but, at the same time, I knew all to well how he was feeling, for, I had lost a close friend back in my youth as well, and that was pain that was worse than death, itself. "Following your birth, your mother had asked me to help her raise the two of you, but, not long after, your mother became very ill...She passed away just two months after the death of your father...She died of a broken heart, and the long hours of depression, and not eating was what finally did her in..." Tei trailed off, his voice beginning to crack. "Tsukuyomi, please, try to understand, after losing both your father, and your mother, I realized that I just couldn't raise the two of you on my own, so, I had to make the decision to let the Celestials raise you both. It was never easy having to give the both of you up, I loved you both dearly, as if you were my own. I never saw the two of you again after that. However, I heard of your exploits those many years ago, and I was so proud of you both. But, the day finally came when one of you died, and that one was your little sister, Amaterasu. After hearing of the loss of your precious sister, I lost it, now, I had lost not only your father, and your mother, but, Amaterasu as well. I was a failure as both a friend, and as your guardian, and for that, I amtruly sorry, I should have been there for you both more. What's more, is that you, Tsukuyomi, had disapeared, never to be seen again after your sister died. It was then, that I had feared the worst had befallen you, as well, and it broke my heart. I loved you both so dearly, and now, the two of you were gone. How I missed your smiling, happy, precious faces. But, among all this sadness, I found a glimmer of hope. I had heard the people speaking of gods returning from the dead hundreds years after their deaths, but, only when the world, and everyone in it needed their help, and was in dire danger. So, I waited for you...I waited for you both...107,long,hard years, I waited, and I have never forgotten what happened all those years ago." Tei managed to finish. I couldn't believe it! I was in shock, justhearing Tei's history, all of it! Hearing that he had been alive for107 years, waiting for the two children he loved so much to come back to him! But, how was thispossible? I just_had_ to ask! I _had_ to know! "Tei, how is it possible that you've been alive all these years? I thought you were mortal, just like the rest of us!" I half-asked, shock setting in. "Renja, and I made a blood pact, and in that blood pact, we stated that if one of us died, the other would live on through the blood of the other. Your father being a god, Tsukuyomi, is what has enabled me to dwell on this Earth for 107 years." Tei finally finished, yet, another tear streaming down his face. "Tsukuyomi, I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm sorry. I should have been there for you both more. I could have saved your father...And your mother...I-!" Tei began to weep softly, his heart finally seeming to break. "Tei, please. The tears you shed show me how much you cared for both my father, my mother, my liitle sister, and myself. Please, don't despair, dear Tei, Amaterasu, and I are here now, and we're not leaving you anytime soon." Tsukuyomi replied, shifting into his human form, and wrapping his arms around the now broken Tei. "It's alright, Tei...It's alright." Tsukuyomi whispered, Tei sobbing quietly in his arms. It was at that point that I walked to the cliff's edge, and gazed heavenward, as I remembered what had once happened to me. Behind the wall of sadness, and regret that I put up, familiar feelings of guilt began ripping my heart in two. 'Oh, Tei...I feel your pain...Perhaps, more than you realize...' I thought, as I let the tears just stream down my face. 'I'm sorry...Hyabusa...'


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend of Shiranui

(Kurama Love Story)

Chapter. 8

Departure….

~`*Amaterasu's .P.O.V.*`~

I awoke to the sound of arguing, and immediately rose from my bed. As I sat up, I closed my eyes, and tuned into the conversation, my ears alert, and listening to everything that was being said. "So, your name is Tsukuyomi, and you claim to be the brother of our dear Amaterasu?" Came the voice of Princess Fuse`, as she sat at the head of the room. "Yes. My name is Tsukuyomi, and I am the God of the Moon, and Amaterasu is my younger sister, and the goddess of the Sun." The voice belonging to the one named Tsukuyomi answered. "And why are you here now? You disapeared years ago, and now, almost out of the blue, you appear ?" Came Gi's voice. "I disapeared after the death of my little sister...But, I have returned, and intend on taking her back to the Celestial Plain." Tsukuyomi answered, as he sat, his posture straight as an arrow. 'He's confident.' I thought, as I tuned in further to the conversation. "Well, unfortunately for you, your little sister _isn't _going **anywhere**. The people have lost faith in both her, and you, as well. Her godhood is gone, her powers are weak, and she's **completely lost her memory**. Only full-fledged Gods, and Goddesses can live on the Celestial Plain." Chu answered, a slight hint of protectiveness in his voice. "I see." Came Tsukuyomi's response. "Well, then, in that case, we're only left with **one** thing to do." Tsukuyomi stated. "And _that_ is?" Chi lightly scoffed. "You need to send her to the human realm." Tsukuyomi answered, his voice filled with deep sadness, and shame. "What?No! Ammy is a God, and she **is not **going to the human realm!" Chi replied rather hastily, her voice full of concern, and a great deal of rush. "I understand your hurried frustration, and your burning desire to protect her...But, sending her to the human realm is the **only** way to inspire mortals to believe in her again, and possibly, bring back her godhood. Trust me, if there was any other way I _could _help my little sister, I'd do it, but, there **isn't**. Besides, Amaterasu's not as frail, and defenseless as she looks, and she's much stronger than any of _you _seem to give her credit for. She'll be** fine**, she could _really _do with a-little independence anyways. She **must** find _herself_, and recover her lost memories **on her own**, it's something _only she can do_." Tsukuyomi finished, as the room fell silent. "Tsukuyomi's right. We are getting nothing accomplished by keeping Amaterasu here." Princess Fuse` finally replied, her voice stern, and clear, yet, somehow, sad at the same time. "When do we send her away...?" Came Chi's sad question. "Tomorrow. She leaves tomorrow. The sooner we get this over with, the less pain we, ourselves, have to suffer from, and the sooner she can come back to us. Tei, go pack her things while she's asleep." Princess Fuse` commanded. "Yes, my Lady." Came Tei's somber, sad, and yet, stern voice, as he approached my bedroom door. I quickly, carefully, and quietly slipped back into bed, and pretended to be asleep, just before Tei entered my room. I listened intently to the sounds of him packing my things for me, my heart sinking deep in my chest, as I thought about the fate tomorrow would bring, before drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep. The next morning, Princess Fuse` came, and woke me. We discussed what needed to be discussed the most, and ate one, last breakfast together, before finally stopping to say our last goodbyes to one another. "Take care of yourself." Princess Fuse` replied, her voice somber, and sad. "You know, you'll **always** have a home to come back to, **here**." Gi replied, his voice full of strength, and sadness. "I'll never forget you, Ammy. You were the _best friend_ I _ever_ had. Please, come back to us soon." Came Chi's last goodbye to me, as she gently licked my hand. "Goodbye guys." I answered, as I turned away from them all, tears stinging my eyes. After bidding Princess Fuse`, the Satomi Canine Warriors, and even the house where I had once lived, a fond, and last farewell, I quietly slipped into a portal Tsukuyomi had made for me, to the human realm. Nevermore was I to see my beloved family...**Nevermore**...'I'm _really_ going to miss them.'...


	9. Chapter 9

The Legend of Shiranui

(Kurama Love Story)

Chapter. 9

Rain

As I took my first steps into the human realm, I felt the first drops of rain hit my skin. "We're here...Aren't we...?" I asked, sadness filling my heart. "Yes, we are." Came Tsukuyomi's voice from behind me. "It's raining..." I replied somberly. "Yes. I know." Tsukuyomi answered behind me. We fell silent, as I began walking forward, wandering aimlessly. "Ammy, where are you going? The place we're going to be staying at is _that_ way." Came Tsukuyomi's voice from behind me, once again. I turned on him. "Tsukuyomi, I honestly don't care where you go, but, I'm not going with you. I **don't **even want to be **here**. I hate it **here**. I want to go **home**. Home is not **here**!" I half-yelled, tears beginning to stream down my face. "Ammy, you can't go home. There's nothing there for you anymore. Please, try to understand, it's the only way." Tsukuyomi replied again, trying to reassure me. "**No**, it's the _only_ way for **you** to get **your** powers back just so **you** can go back to the Celestial Plain. You just _had_ to drag me along with you, because, **you** think I'm your little sister, or something. Now, **you** listen to **me**, I may have lost my memory, but, I would at least remember whether, or not **I even had a brother**, and I **don't**. I **don't**know you, and I want nothing to do with **you**. **You** took me away from the only family I have **ever** known, and brought me to a whole different realm entirely where I don't know anyone. I'm **all alone** now, and it's all **your** fault! Just leave me alone, and stay the hell away from me! I **hate **you!" I yelled, before dashing off into the rain, tears streaming down my face. "Ammy, wait!" I heard Tsukuyomi yell after me, but, I didn't care, I just kept running. 'I hate him!' I thought, as I ran aimlessly onto an empty patch of land. "I guess, this is as good a place as any other." I replied more to myself than to anyone else, as I layed down on the hard ground, curling up on my side. 'I really want to go home.' I thought, a small tear streaming down my cheek, before falling into a deep sleep.

~`*Meanwhile*`~

A small, black puppy with four, white socks on each foot, a white muzzle, chest, and belly walked up to the small form lying on the ground. Curious, he gently pressed his nose against her cold skin. The young girl was still alive, but, barely, he had to do something. Suddenly, the young pup was filled with a new sence of urgency, as he ran aimlessly through the rain in search of someone who could help the dying girl. Before long, he came upon a small restaurant, it was still in business. The pup immediately ran inside, and began barking up a storm.

~`*Keiko's .P.O.V.*`~

Suddenly, a small puppy ran into my Dad's restaurant, and began barking up a storm. "Hey, boy, you're soaked. Oh, you must be hungry." I replied, as I crouched down, and attempted to pet the little pup. The puppy growled at me, and proceeded to bark at Puu, my boyfriend, Yusuke's, little spirit beast. "Puu, Puu!" Puu screamed, as he took off, and began flying after the little pup. "Puu, wait! Come back!" I yelled, as I threw a jacked on, and began chasing after Puu in the pouring rain.

~`*Shizuru's .P.O.V.*`~

As I stood by my bedroom window, watching the rain, I noticed a little blue pudge-ball fly past, and a girl in a pink jacket running after it. "Well, don't forget that beak..." I mumbled, before opening my window. "Hey, sweetheart!" I called out to the girl in pink. "Shizuru, Puu flew off!" The girl, who I recodnized as my best friend, Keiko, yelled. I immediately threw a jacket, and a pair of shoes on, before racing out the door. "I talked with Yusuke's Mom, and he never came home lastnight." Keiko replied, worry clearly evident in her face. "Yeah, Kazuma didn't come home either." I answered, shifting my gaze to the blue pudge-ball that flew ahead of us. "Wanna play, 'follow the pudge-ball'? If it's anything like usual, he should lead us straight to Yusuke, and my bro." I replied, Keiko shaking her head yes, as we took off.

~`*Keiko's .P.O.V.*`~

We followed Puu, and the little puppy until we reached an open patch of land. There, lying on the ground was a girl, curled up on her side. "Oh, my god! Hey, a-are you ok?" I asked, gently shaking the girl...No response. Her skin was ice-cold, and she was barely breathing. "Shizuru, call an ambulance! She's so cold, and she's barely breathing! I think she's in real trouble!" I half-yelled, as Shizuru removed her jacket, and placed it over the girl. "Chill, princess, everything's going to be fine." She replied calmly, as she took out her cell-phone, and called for help. A few minutes past before an ambulance finally arrived, and took both the Girl, Me, Shizuru, Puu, and the Pup to the Hospital, where the unconcious girl was immediately tended to. As we waited in the waiting-room, the Hospital doors swung open, as Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan all walked in. "Keiko? Shizuru? What the hell are you girls doin' here? We thought somethin' had _really_ happened to the two of you." My boyfriend, Yusuke, asked, confusion written all over his face. "I could ask you the same thing." I answered. "Shizuru called my Mom after she called for an ambulance, and my Mom told me that the two of you were headed to the hospital. I was worried, so, here I am. Oh, and the guys were all worried, too, especially, Kuwabara." Yusuke answered, placing his hands in his pockets. "Well, this little puppy just came running into my Dad's restaurant, and started barking for no reason, and when I tried to pet him, he growled at me, and then, started barking at Puu. Puu got scared, and flew after the Pup, and I ran after Puu. I ran into Shizuru along the way-!" "And that's when we were led to an open patch of land by_these_ two." Shizuru interrupted, tilting her head in Puu, and the Pup's direction. "We found a girl lying the middle of that patch of land, and she didn't look so good, so I called an ambulance, and here we all are now, waiting for news on her condition. Besides, it's raining, anyways, and I've got nothing to do." Shizuru finished, before turning her attention back to the Emergency Room doors. "Wow. So, you guys were just tryin' to look after someone else?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah." Shizuru answered. "Damnit, Puu! You're like their, 'get into trouble, and danger tourguide'." Yusuke replied, poking Puu in the head with his index finger. "Don't blame him, Yusuke, we were only worried about the girl." I replied, defending Puu, who now rested in my arms. A couple of hours passed, before the doctor finally came out. "How is she, doctor?" I asked, rising to my feet. "She's fine. She has a slight fever, and a-bit of a cold, but, she's fine. She went into hypothermic shock, which, is what caused her to slip into unconciousness. You saved this girl's life, if you had come across her any later, she'd be dead." The doctor answered, smiling happily. "Oh, well, I had help." I answered, holding the puppy in front of him. "Smart pup. You should keep him around." The doctor replied, before he turned to walk away, before stopping dead in his tracks. "Oh, and one more thing. We've given some clothes to the young girl, and she'll be discharged in a few minutes. See to it that she sleeps somewhere warm, and gets plenty of hot foods to eat...And make sure that you keep that pup by her side always, having him around could really help her recover." The doctor stated once more before finally walking away.

Not long after the doctor had left, a girl with dark-blonde hair, and sky-blue eyes walked out. "_Wait_ a second, Keiko, that's **her**!" Shizuru half-yelled, as we watched the girl leave the hospital, and head back out into the pouring rain, the Puppy following after her.

~`*Ammy's/Regular .P.O.V.*`~

I had awoken in a strange hospital bed, and could just barely remember that I had fallen asleep, out in the rain. 'Nice one, stupid.' I thought, mentally scolding myself, as I left the hospital, and headed back out, into the pouring rain. As a defense mechanism, my body had disguised itself as an ordinary human girl, my long, pure, white hair, now, a dark blonde color, and my light crimson eyes, now, a sky-blue color, but, I didn't mind, at least, I had warm, dry clothes on. I wandered about the human city aimlessly, until I came a upon a small alleyway. I sat ontop of a large box, and began thinking about the day's events, once again remembering how far from home, and away from my, 'family', I was, those thoughts bringing tears to my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a small tug on my pantleg, and looked down to find a small, black puppy gazing up at me with his soft, chocolate-brown eyes. I gently picked him up, and sat him in my lap, so that he was facing me, as I placed a hand on the back of his his neck, and hugged him, as tears streamed down my face, my tears seeming to blend in with the rain...


	10. Chapter 10

The Legend of Shiranui

(Kurama Love Story)

Chapter. 10

Safe

As I sat in the rain, holding the little, black, and white puppy in my arms, my tears finally came to a stop. The puppy whimpered at me, gently licking my cheek, as if to cheer me up. "Thanks, Pup." I replied, gently petting his head. Before too long, my body began to feel exhausted, and I felt my eyelids become heavy, as my eyes began to close, my body leaning against the cold, grey wall behind me. "Can I trust you to keep a look-out, pup?" I asked, as I finally allowed my exhaustion to overtake me, falling into a deep sleep, the pup jumping into my lap, before curling up, my hands coming to rest on his back.

~`*Meanwhile*`~

~`*Keiko's .P.O.V.*`~

We followed after the girl with the dark-blonde hair, and blue eyes, as she left the hospital, and into town, only to lose her shortly after, the puppy too. The sky began to darken, and the rain began to pour. "Keiko, the weather's too bad for us to find her now, we'll never find her in this. Besides, she has that little puppy with her, she'll be fine, as long as he's with her." I heard my best friend, Shizuru, call out, through the rain. "Shizuru, we can't just leave her. She's sick, and she's alone." I answered, as I continued to search for the girl. "Keiko, I promise you, we'll keep looking for her as soon as the rain lets up. Let's just go find a place to eat, and dry off for a-bit." Shizuru called again. I turned to look at her, my boyfriend, Yusuke, and his friends, Kuwabara, and Kurama, and my friend, Botan, and Genkai….Their faces all held nothing but worry in them. I sighed deeply, my heart saddened that I had to temporarily call-off my search for the girl. "Ok, let's go. But, we're going to keep looking for that girl immediately after the rain stops….I don't want to just leave her, out here, on her own like this." I replied, a hint of sadness in my voice, as I turned away from them all, my back facing them. "Keiko, we'll find her, but, for now, let's just get out of the rain, and rest for awhile." Came Genkai's voice, as we all headed to a nearby restaurant. As everyone sat down, I couldn't help but just gaze out the window. 'Please, just be ok.' I thought, as I saw a huge clap of lightning, causing me to jump a-bit.

~`*Yusuke's .P.O.V.*`~

I couldn't help but feel worried about my girl, Keiko. I had never known her to be so sad before, and I had never seen her like this before, it worried me, and everyone who knew her. "Ok, Botan, start talkin'. What's wrong with Keiko? I've never seen her like this before." I asked, half-demanding an answer. "Why me?" Botan asked, lookin' kinda confused. "Listen, Yusuke. I'm just Keiko's friend, and to tell you the truth, I'm just as confused, and worried about her as you, and everyone else are about her. But, I don't know what's wrong with her, so, in this case, I'm useless. Meow!" Botan answered, a cat-faced smile comin' across her face. 'Damn you, Botan.' I thought. "If you still haven't figured it out out by now, then, you're a damn idiot. Keiko's worried about that girl, and to tell ya the truth, I am too. Just help her find the girl she's looking for, and she'll be fine." Shizuru replied, driking down a shot of liquor. "Hai, I guess." I answered, as I turned to look at Keiko, as she looked out the window. 'You really are worried about that girl, aren't'cha, Keiko….?'

~`*Meanwhile*`~

As the girl slept in an alleyway, her back pressed against the cold, hard, grey wall, as her body leaned against it. She slept deeply, as the puppy in her lap appeared to be watching over her, as she slept, his soft, chocolate-brown eyes watchful, and his small, velvet-soft ears alert. Suddenly, the puppy stood, and immediately began barking, and growling, his ears flat, against his head, and his tail raised. Then, almost as if out of nowhere, a group of teenagers appeared, and they looked as though they had been searching for someone.

~`*Keiko's .P.O.V.*`~

It wasn't long before the rain began to slow, and once again, we were off, searching for the girl with the dark-blonde hair, and blue eyes. Suddenly, I could hear the sound barking coming from an alleyway. I quickly ran towards the sound, and finally came upon a small, and slightly narrow alleyway. There, sitting ontop of a wooden box, her back, and head leaning against a hard, cold, grey wall, was the girl I had spent so much time searching for. Her long, dark-blonde hair was soaked, along with the rest of her clothed figure, and her blue eyes were shut, as she appeared to have slipped back into unconsciousness. The little, black, and white puppy jumped into the girl's lap, and curled out, growling slightly, as if warning me to stay away, as I approached the girl. "Easy, pup, I don't want to hurt your friend, I just want to help her." I half-whispered, attempting to calm the puppy. As I reached for the girl, the pup suddenly bit my hand, his little teeth sinking into my flesh, as he growled at me, I flinched. "Keiko, you found her? What the hell, the pup bit you?" Came Shizuru's voice, as she approached me. "Shizuru, stay away. I have to calm the pup down." I half-yelled, looking over my shoulder, the boys, Genkai, and Botan coming up behind Shizuru. "Just let me take care of this." I replied, turning to the pup. "It's ok, there's nothing to fear. I'm not going to hurt you, or your friend. I just want to help." I half-whispered, as the pup dropped his growling expression, and released my hand, licking the wound he had made, as if to apologize. "There you go, that's better." I replied, as the pup hopped down from the girl's lap. "It's ok. We can take care of her now." I stated, turning to my boyfriend, Yusuke, and the others. His friend, Kurama, approached, and gently picked the girl up bridal style, and began to carry her. I gently picked up the pup, and placed him on the girl's stomach, as Kurama carried her, the puppy curling up, and falling asleep. 'I'm so glad the two of you are safe.' I thought, as we walked to Kurama's old house, where we had been staying….


	11. Chapter 11

The Legend of Shiranui

Chapter. 11

Sno

~`*Kurama's .P.O.V.*`~

I carried the girl upstairs, and gently layed her down on the bed, in the guest bedroom. Her body was cold, and she shivered in her sleep, as I pulled the blanket over her. After making sure she was comfortable, I sat at her bedside, and I couldn't help but admire her. She had beautiful, long, dark-blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back, and she had the most captivating, sky-blue eyes, from I had seen of her at the hospital, earlier. Yet, something about her seemed familiar, almost as if we had met before, and what struck me even more was her scent, I know I had come across that scent before….But, where?...I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door opening. I turned to see non-other than the little puppy that had been with the girl constantly. I smiled as I watched him shake his now dry, and clean coat. "Keiko must have given you a bath, and fed you.", I replied, as I watched the puppy claw at the blanket, as he stood up on his hind legs, in an attempt to climb up onto the bed. I chuckled, as the puppy looked up at me, and wagged his curled tail, his chocolate-brown eyes pleading to be up on the bed with his master. "What? You wish to be up there, don't you? Alright, but, stay out of trouble.", I replied, gently nudging the puppy up onto the bed with my hand. The puppy yawned, and curled up beside his master's head, his eyes watchful, and his ears alert. 'He's guarding her.', I thought, watching his behavior. Before too long, I left the room, allowing the girl to sleep in peace. The puppy barked slightly, as if wanting me to stay. "Shhh, your owner is trying to sleep. Hush now, and look after her. I'll leave the door open, in case you ever want, or need to come downstairs.", I whispered, the puppy stoically watching me take my leave.

~`*A Couple of Hours Later*`~

~`*Ammy's/Regular .P.O.V.*`~

I awoke to the smell of fresh food being cooked, and carefully rose from the bed I had been lying on, only to find myself in a strange room that was not my own. Suddenly, I heard a small bark beside, as the black, and white puppy crawled out from the soft blanket that had been covering the both of us. He crawled into my lap, wagging his soft, fuzzy, curly tail. "Well, hey there, pup! You've been with me the entire time, you've never left my side, haven't you?", I asked, picking him up, as he licked my face. I decided to get up, and take a look around this new place where I had found myself, the pup on my heels, following close behind me. As I came down the stairs, I stopped, and took in both the atmosphere, and the mood in the room. 'This must be the livingroom.', I thought, as I saw two boys sitting on the couch, playing videogames. One had slicked-back, short, black hair, and brown eyes, and he was wearing a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt. The other had orange, Elvis-styled hair, and he was wearing a blue, school uniform. Suddenly, the pup ran down the stairs, and up to the guy with the slicked-back hair, before proceeding to tug on his pant leg with his teeth. "Well, hey pup!", the guy with the slicked-back hair replied excitedly, before picking the pup up. Suddenly, both he, and the orange-haired guy looked dead at me. "Hey, there. Welcome back.", The one with the slicked-back hair replied, as he placed the pup down on the floor. I nodded my head in response, cautiously climbing down the stairs. As I finally made it down to the base of the staircase, the pup jumped into my arms, barking happily. "Ya know, we took good care of your dog while you were out. You sure caused a-lot of trouble, and worry for everyone else. And you can thank my girlfriend for saving you, her name's Keiko, and for some reason, she really seems to care about you. You owe us an explanation for why you were out in the rain on your own. So, start talkin'.", The one with the slicked-back hair replied, his brown eyes intense, as he eyed me.

I looked down at the pup in my arms. "I don't owe you an explanation for anything, and I never asked anyone to care about me, or worry about me. I'm forever in Keiko's debt, though. I will tell you that my name's Ammy. And one more thing, this pup's not mine, I just found him.", I answered, looking both the boys in the eye, completely unafraid. "Huh, sounds like fun.", The one with the slicked-back hair replied, grinning slightly. 'He's up to something.', I thought, my eyes narrowing at him, before I turned to wander into the kitchen, the pup jumping out of my arms, and running into the middle of the kitchen floor, barking excitedly, and wagging his curly tail. 'I think, I'll call him Sno.', I thought, giggling a-little. "Well, hello. You're awake, I see.", Came a smooth, and somehow, familiar voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shifted my gaze, only to find a man with long, silky crimson-red hair, and the most gorgeous, emerald-green eyes, standing at the stove, cooking. My eyes widened in shock, as I realized that this young man standing before me was the same young man who kissed my hand at the Kusa Village Festival a couple months ago! 'He's that guy I ran into at the village Festival just two-months ago! I _knew _his voice sounded familiar, and I knew he looked familiar, as well!', I thought. "Miss?", Came that soft voice again, as the man with the long, red hair placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, shaking me from my thoughts. "Oh, um, hello. M-My name's Ammy, it's nice to meet you.", I stammered, blushing slightly, and smiling sweetly. "The pleasure's mine, I'm Shuichi Minamino.", the red-head, Shuichi, replied, taking my hand, and gently kissing it, causing my light blush to deepen. "Um, I get the feeling your friends don't like me very much.", I replied hesitantly, looking down at the floor. "Hm? Oh, you must mean Yusuke`, and Kuwabara. It's not that they dislike you, they just don't know you, is all, don't worry.", Shuichi gently reassured me. "Thankyou for allowing me a place to sleep, and for taking care of Sno.", I replied meekly, as I sat down at the kitchen table, Sno hopping into my lap, and wagging his curly tail excitedly. "It's not a problem. And I see you've finally given him a name, and a very unique one, at that.", Shuichi chuckled lightly, placing a plate of hot food on the table for me, before sitting down with a plate of hot food himself, as well, his emerald gaze shifting to the small puppy in my lap. "Um, yes.", I answered, petting Sno's head.

"I heard what you said to Yusuke`, earlier. You stared him in the ye, completely unafraid, and stood up to him. That's very brave of you.", Shuichi replied, grinning slyly at me. 'Sexy.', I thought, blushing slightly. "Thankyou.", I answered. Shuichi, and I ate in companionable silence, before putting the dishes away, and heading back into the livingroom. "Oh hey, Kur-I mean, Shuichi. Hey, Ammy.", The one with the slicked-back hair replied, stammering mid-sentence, Shuichi appearing to stiffen slightly. 'They're hiding something.', I thought, before Shuichi began introducing me to his friends. "Ammy, this Yusuke`, and Kuwabara. Kuwabara, Yusuke`, this is Ammy.", Shuichi replied, his voice gentle, yet firm. "Yeah, we met." The orange-haired guy, Kuwabara, answered, his eyes never leaving the .T.V. screen, as he, and Yusuke` continued to play their videogame. Suddenly, Sno hopped into Yusuke's lap, barking excitedly. "Hey, Pup!", Yusuke` replied, picking Sno up, and laughing. "Sno.", I replied. "What?", Yusuke`, and Kuwabara asked in unison, as they both gave me the deer-in-the-headlights look. "His name is Sno.", I answered. "I thought you said he wasn't your dog, you just found him.", Kuwabara replied, confusion written all over his face. "Well, I've already given him a name, so, I say he's mine, and his name is Sno.", I answered hastily, looking down at the floor, and blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Alright, alright, we hear ya. The pup's yours, and his name's Sno.", Came Yusuke's answer, as both he Kuwabara, and Shuichi all smiled at me. 'I could really get used to this.'….


	12. Chapter 12

The Legend of Shiranui

Chapter. 12

Smile

I layed on the couch, Sno curled up on my chest, as I played with his ears, and paws. Suddenly, he stood up, and began barking, his ears, and tail standing up, as he ran towards the window, his curly tail wagging excitedly. "Alright, Sno, we know, the girls're here.", Yusuke` laughed, as he opened the door, four girls entering the house. "Hey, girls!", "Hello, ladies.", Kuwabara, and Shuichi replied, greeting the four girls, as they all walked through the door.

"Oh, so you're awake, and you're ok. Thank goodness.", Came a new, and unfamiliar voice, as I looked up to see a girl with dark-brown hair, and eyes, wearing a dark-pink dress with white sleeves, looking at me. Standing behind her, was girl with dark-blonde hair, and light-brown eyes, wearing a long, black dress with white sleeves, her eyes also focused on me. "U-Um, who are you?", I stammered, as Sno jumped into my lap, barking happily, and wagging his curly tail. "Oh, um, my name's Keiko, and this is my friend, Shizuru. Nice to meet you!", The girl with the dark-brown hair, Keiko, replied, gently shaking my hand. "My name's Ammy, and this is Sno.", I answered, smiling, and shaking Keiko's hand, before pointing at Sno, who barked excitedly. "Nice to meet ya, kid.", Came the girl in the long, black dress, Shizuru's, voice, as she too shook my hand, smiling softly at me, before gently petting Sno's head. "I have a cat at home named Eikichi, and she's just a-little bigger than Sno. Can I hold him?", Shizuru asked, sitting on the couch beside me. "Oh, yeah, sure!", I answered, gently handing Sno over to her. "Oh, um, Keiko?", I asked, looking up ay Keiko, who stood in front of me, holding a little, blue creature in her arms. "Yes?", She answered, looking curiously at me. "Th-Thanks for saving me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you.", I replied, a hint of sadness in my voice. I couldn't help but feel a-little hurt, and a-bit guilty over the fact that I had caused so much stress, and worry for Keiko, and her friend, Shizuru. "It's not a problem, don't worry about it. I know I would want someone to do the same for me.", Came Keiko's voice, bringing me out of my thoughts, as I looked up to find both her, and Shizuru smiling sweetly, and happily at me. I smiled back, appearing happy, however, my heart breaking behind this smile. 'Smile, though your heart is breaking'….


	13. Chapter 13

The Legend of Shiranui

Chapter. 13

The Attacker

~`*Shizuru's .P.O.V.*`~

This girl, Ammy, she was such a sweetheart, especially, given how she'd just up, and thanked Keiko like that. But, what struck me the most was how sad she got after that….She looked hurt. Behind that smile she plastered on her face….Ammy's heart….I could sense it breaking….But, why? What could be making her so unbearably sad, what could be causing her to hurt so much on the inside?

~`*Ammy's/Regular .P.O.V.*`~

Even despite my own sadness, I still managed to smile. I quickly shook off my sadness, and all the thoughts, and feelings that came with it, as I stood, and headed towards the front door. "Wait, where're you going? Kur-I mean, Shuichi's making dinner.", Keiko stammered, a slight hint of worry, and concern in both her voice, and in her eyes, "I just need some fresh air, and some time to think.", I answered simply, before taking my leave.

~`*Shizuru's .P.O.V.*`~

"That girl….She seems so down, I hope she's ok.", Keiko replied, as she stared at the front door. "Ammy's heart….I can sense it breaking.", I replied more to myself than to anyone else, as I gently clutched my chest with one hand, an unfamiliar feeling of deep sadness seeming to wash over my heart. "Huh? Shizuru….?"

~`*Ammy's/Regular .P.O.V.*`~

I wandered about Mushiori City aimlessly, stopping only to sit down for a few minutes here, and there. Yusuke's words echoed through my head over, and over again, cutting like a knife each time. 'I never meant to cause Keiko, and Shizuru so much worry, and stress.', I thought, tears stinging my eyes. 'What am I _doing_ with _them_….?', I asked myself, my mind seeming to go in multiple directions all at once. Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of muscular arms wrap themselves around my neck, tightly constricting my airway. I quickly stood, my hands coming to grip my attacker's arms that constricted my breathing. 'I can't breathe! I'm going to die if I don't do something soon! I have to-!', I thought, desperation taking it's hold on me. "Rah!", I yelled, my feet leaving the ground, as I pushed off from it, landing on my stomach, as my attacker landed on his back, his head hitting the ground. I groaned, as I lifted my head to look around me, my hand coming to my throat. 'My throat, it burns….And my head is pounding.', I thought, as I attempted to get up. Suddenly, I felt an incredibly strong hit at the center of my back, causing my body to hit the ground again. I frantically looked around me, as I now noticed that my attacker was nowhere to be found. 'Damnit! He must've gotten up!', I thought, as I felt a strong hand wrap around my skull, before forcing me to sit up. Suddenly, I felt a sharp, quick pain at the side of my neck, before my attacker smashed my head back into the ground. 'D-Damnit! He slit the side of my neck! I'm bleeding out! I-I'm going to die here!', I thought frantically, placing a hand at the side of my neck, applying pressure to the bleeding wound that now, threatened to end my life. I shivered, as my body now slipped into shock, and went cold, my own blood pooling on the ground around me, as I lye on my side, helpless. Then, everything around me went black….


	14. Chapter 14

The Legend of Shiranui

Chapter. 14

"As Merciful As I"

I awoke to the sounds of whispering, as I opened my eyes to find myself back at the house, in the living room. "Ammy! My god! Thank goodness, you're ok!", Came Keiko's voice, as she carefully, and tenderly hugged me. "We were so worried!", Came the unfamiliar voice of a girl with sky-blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and violet eyes, she was wearing a pink shirt with thin, black stripes, and skinny jeans. She helped me sit up. I carefully looked around to find Shuichi, Yusuke`, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko, and a few other people standing at either sides of me. "H-How….How did I get back here? The last thing I remember was being attacked by someone at the park.", "Shhh.", Shuichi interrupted, placing a finger to my lips. "Nevermind all of that now. Save your strength. All that matters is your being home, and safe, understand?", He half-whispered, his voice smooth, and gentle, as he lightly kissed my cheek, and forehead, wrapping his strong, warm arms around me, the back of my head, and neck resting against his arm. "I was so worried, and terrified I was going to lose you today.", He softly whispered in my ear, as he continued to hold me close. "I cleaned, and dressed that wound n your neck, by the way, too.", Shuichi replied, as he noticed me place a hand at my throat. "Thankyou.", I replied meekly, blushing slightly, as he lightly kissed my cheek again. "Anytime. You're welcome.", He answered. "Oh, and before I forget, Ammy, I would like you to meet Yukina, Botan, and Genkai. Girls, this is Ammy, a dear friend of mine.", Shuichi replied, introducing the three girls to me. I blushed slightly at Shuichi's sentiment, 'Am I really _so_ dear to him?', I thought, my gaze shifting to that handsome face of his.

"It's nice to meet you, Ammy, I'm Botan!" The girl with the sky-blue hair, Botan, replied, gently shaking my hand. "Hello there, my name's Yukina! It's nice to meet you!", A girl with ice-blue hair, and dark-red eyes replied, gently shaking my hand after Botan. "It's nice to meet you." Came yet another unfamiliar voice, as an older woman, short in stature, with very light-pink hair approached me, shaking my hand briefly, before taking a step back, and folding her arms behind her back, her eyes narrowing at me, almost as if she had just noticed something about me. Suddenly, I felt a rush of wind, as I turned to see a short man, dressed completely in black, with spiky, black hair, and a white bandana tied around his forehead standing in the windowsill. "Well, hello Hiei. How nice of you to join us." Shuichi replied, as the short man in black hopped down from the windowsill, and approached, staring down at me, his gaze was intimidating. "Ammy, this is Hiei. Hiei, this is Ammy. **Do not**, under _any_ circumstances harm her in _any_ way." Shuichi replied, his voice stern, yet, somehow, dripping with danger. 'He's threatening that man. Shuichi's protecting me!', I thought, blushing at how protective he was of me. "Hn.", The short man, Hiei, replied. "Earlier today, I held your life in my hands after you were attacked by that stranger in the park. I could have just let you bleed to death, but, I didn't. I highly doubt _anyone_ would have been as merciful as I. So count your blessings, my saving your ass **won't** happen again." Hiei stated, his voice venomous, and cold. I nodded my head in response, before he grinned, and turned to walk away, lying in the windowsill. 'Jeez, what the hell's _his_ problem?'….


	15. Chapter 15

The Legend of Shiranui

Chapter. 15

The Threat

~`*Shizuru's .P.O.V.*`~

While Keiko, and Ammy talked, and got to know eachother, I headed into the kitchen for a drink, Genkai, and the boys sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey guys, what's up?", I asked, as I noticed their facial expressions all seemed to carry a very serious look. "Shizuru, have you noticed anything….Strange, about that girl, Ammy?", Genkai asked, eyeing Ammy with suspicion. "Yeah, actually, I have. There's something off about her." I answered, shifting my gaze in Ammy's direction, watching, as she, and Keiko talked. "You're not wrong. I picked up on it the minute I shook her hand. She's got an incredible amount of spirit energy." Genkai replied, she was about to say something else when Hiei interrupted. "That's because that girl's not human, you old hag." Hiei stated, his comment as snide as ever. "Yes, thankyou for that, Hiei, I was well aware of that." Genkai retorted, silencing Hiei. "What's weird about her is she seems totally normal." My brother, Kuwabara, replied, looking at Genkai. "What do ya want us to do?" Yusuke asked, folding his arms over his chest, shifting his gaze to Genkai, as she took a sip of her tea. "Nothing. Just keep an eye on her, for now. She poses no real threat to us, it's the threat _someone_, or _something _ is posing toward _her_ that I'm worried about." "Yeah, you're right. And that attack at the park says a-lot too." Yusuke` replied. "Do you really think someone's after her?", I asked, worry beginning to surface. "I'm not sure, but, for now, we should assume so. Look at the facts, she was attacked in the park by a total stranger who didn't say one word to her, and I highly doubt she got a look at his face, either. What's _most_ convincing that Ammy's life is in any danger is that her attacker tried to slit her throat, but, missed, and only slit the side of her neck. Whatever the attacker's intentions were, one thing is certain, they mean to **kill** Ammy, and they want her **dead**, which, means that they'll _only_ keep coming back until they succeed. Ammy **is not** to go anywhere alone. Keep an _extremely_ vigilant eye on her." Genkai stated, her gaze never leaving Ammy. "I noticed that when her attacker struck, her desperation took control, and she used all of her strength just to fend him off. She's strong, but, not strong enough." Hiei replied, before lying in the windowsill, and seeming to fall asleep. "She'll need training, but, for now, she just needs some time to rest." Genkai replied, everyone's eyes on Ammy. 'Ammy, who on earth would want to hurt you? Even worse, who would want you dead?'….


	16. Chapter 16

The Legend of Shiranui

Chapter. 16

Francesca

A few weeks had passed since I had come to stay with Shuichi, and his friends, and also since the day I was attacked by a stranger in the park, and my wounds had finally healed. However, I couldn't help but get the feeling that everyone was hiding something from me, on top of that, it seemed like they knew something about me, and whenever I would go anywhere, I couldn't go alone, I always had to have someone with me at all times, and to be honest, it was really starting to bug me.

'What are they all hiding from me?', I thought, as I walked through town. I had managed to slip out of the house, completely undetected, as Shuichi, and his friends had all gone out together, leaving me, and Sno to our own devices. I had elected to leave Sno at home for an hour, or two while I went out, and walked around town on my own for once, I really needed the space, I was beginning to feel a-little suffocated by Yusuke`, and the others. I continued to wander aimlessly until I heard music, and I turned to see an arcade with a Karaoke machine. 'I guess, it's been awhile since I've sung.', I thought, as I entered the arcade, and made a b-line for the Karaoke machine where a crowd of people were gathered. "Alright, who's next? Who wants to let their voice be heard?", the Karaoke DJ yelled, getting the crowd riled for the next performance. "I'll go next!", Came the of someone in the crowd. "Alright! Come on up!", The Karaoke DJ replied, extending his arm out to a girl in the crowd, as she stepped up. The girl had reddish-brown hair, hazel eyes, and she was wearing a cute little red dress that fit perfectly to her figure. "I'll go too!", I yelled, stepping up on the stage next to her. "Alright, it looks like we have a duet! Pick your song.", The Karaoke DJ replied. "Um, would it be ok if I chose the song?", I half-whispered to the girl next to me. "Sure!", She answered with a sweet smile. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Francesca Aldana. It's nice to meet you!", Francesca replied, extending her hand out to me. "It's nice to meet you, Francesca! My name's Ammy!", I answered, gently shaking Francesca's hand, both of us smiling sweetly at eachother. I scrolled through the list of songs until I finally found one, "Wish You Were Here" By : Avril Lavigne.

Ammy-

I can be tough,

I can be strong,

But, with you,

It's not like that at all,

There's a girl that gives a shit,

Behind this wall,

You just walk through it,

And I remember all those crazy things you said,

You left them runnin' through my head,

You're always there,

You're everywhere,

But, right now,

I Wish You Were Here,

All those crazy things we did,

Didn't think about it,

Just went with it,

You're always there,

You're everywhere,

But, right now,

I Wish You Were Here,

Damn,

Damn,

Damn,

What I'd do to have you here,

Here,

Here,

Francesca, & Ammy-

I Wish You Were Here,

Ammy-

Damn,

Damn,

Damn,

What I'd do to have you near,

Near,

Near,

Francesca, & Ammy-

I Wish You Were Here,

Ammy-

I love the way you are,

Francesca, & Ammy-

It's who I am,

Don't have to try hard,

We always say it like it is,

And the truth,

Is that I really miss,

Ammy-

All those crazy things you said,

F-{Things you said},

Ammy-

You left them runnin' through my head,

F-{Through my head},

Francesca, & Ammy-

You're always there,

You're everywhere,

But, right now,

I Wish You Were Here,

Ammy-

All those crazy things we did,

F-{Things we did},

Ammy-

Didn't think about it,

Just went with it,

F-{Went with it},

Francesca, & Ammy-

You're always there,

You're everywhere,

But, right now,

I Wish You Were Here!,

Damn!,

Ammy-

Damn,

Damn,

Francesca, & Ammy-

What I'd do to have you here,

Here,

Here,

I Wish You Were Here,

Ammy-

Damn,

Damn,

Damn,

Francesca, & Ammy-

What I'd do to have you near,

Near,

Near,

I Wish You Were Here,

Ammy-

No, I don't wanna let go,

F-{Ahhhh},

I just wanna let you know,

That I never wanna let go,

F-{Oooo},

Let go,

F-{Ahhh},

Oh, oh,

No, I don't wanna let go,

F-{Ahhh},

I just wanna let you know,

That I never wanna let go,

Let go, (x 12)

F-{Ahhh},

{Hahhhh},

Francesca-

Damn,

Damn,

A-{Damn!},

Damn,

Francesca, & Ammy-

What I'd do to have you here,

Here,

Here,

I Wish You Were Here,

A-{I Wish You Were Here!},

Damn,

Damn,

Damn,

A-{What I'd do, What I'd do, What I'd do!},

Francesca, & Ammy-

What I'd do to have you near,

Near,

Near,

I Wish You Were Here,

A-{Hahhhh!},

Damn,

Damn,

Damn,

A-{Hahhhh!},

Francesca, & Ammy-

What I'd do to have you here,

Here,

Here,

I Wish You Were Here,

Damn,

Damn,

Damn,

What I'd do to have you near,

Near,

Near,

I Wish You Were Here….

"Wow! Let's give it up for Ammy, and Francesca! These two can sing! Congratulations, girls! Awsome!" The Karaoke DJ yelled, as the crowd went wild for me, and Francesca. "Wow! You can really sing, Ammy! That was amazing!" Francesca half-whispered, as we left the stage. "Thanks, but, you're amazing! We sound so good together!" I replied, smiling happily. Francesca giggled, "We do.". Francesca, and I headed to the local café across from the arcade, and found ourselves a spot to sit. "It's nice to finally find somewhere quiet after that." "Yeah, tell me about it." I answered. Francesca ordered coffee, and I ordered tea, and the two of us sat there, talking, and getting to know eachother better, and before I knew it, I had made yet another new friend.

Before long, the sun began to set, and Francesca, and I left the café, and decided to head home. "Hey! Hey, girls! Wait up!", Came a slightly familiar voice, as Francesca, and I turned to see non-other than the Karaoke DJ running up to us. "Hey, you're that Karaoke guy from earlier." Francesca replied, pointing at him, as he stood in front of us. "The name's Boomer. So, you two sound great together, and I was wondering if you two'd like to come to the café later tonight to sing onstage together. It's just a small gig, nothin' big. So, what do ya say?", Boomer asked, handing Francesca, and I a card for the café gig tonight. "Sure! I'm in. What about you, Ammy?" "Tonight? I don't know. I'd have to sneak-out, or something, and I really don't want to get in trouble." I answered. "Come on, Ammy! Live a-little. Just don't get caught, we'll only be out for an hour, tops. After that, we can leave, ok?" Francesca replied, nudging me with her elbow, smiling excitedly. "Ok. Yeah, I'm in." I answered, a-bit uncertain of what I was getting ready to do. "Cool. Ok, see ya tonight, girls!", Boomer yelled, as he ran back to the arcade. After walking Francesca home, I headed home myself, only to find the house still empty. 'Thank god.', I thought, as I turned on the T.V., and laid on the couch, Sno hopping onto my stomache, and lying there.

Later on, Shuichi, and his friends finally came back, carrying food, and clothes. "Hey, Ammy! How was your day?" Came Keiko's voice, as she placed her shopping bags by the staircase. "It was….Eventful.", I hesitantly answered. "What'd you do all day?" "The usual, played with Sno, watched T.V.", I answered, as Sno raised his head, and cocked it the side, before barking slightly, as if to say, 'No, you didn't!'. "That's cool.", Keiko replied again, before carrying her shopping bags upstairs. Eventually, everyone settled in, Yusuke`, and Kuwabara watching T.V. with me, and Sno, and Yukina, Botan, and Keiko all upstairs organizing the clothes they got from their shopping spree, while Genkai, Shuichi, and Shizuru all made dinner. Once dinner was done, everyone sat down, and ate, talked, and laughed. After dinner, everyone helped clean up the dishes, and took showers before heading off to bed. "Goodnight, Ammy.", Came Shuichi's smooth, gentle voice, as he came up behind me. "G-Goodnight, Shuichi.", I stammered, as I turned to face him, my face becoming a heated blush, as he wrapped his warm, strong arms around my waist, and held me close to him. He grinned before kissing my cheek, his warm, soft lips lingering there before trailing down my neck, his hot, wet tongue licking my soft, fragile skin, eliciting a slight moan of pleasure from me. He continued trailing soft kisses, and licks down to my shoulder, before trailing them back up my neck, and nibbling on my earlobe briefly, before kissing my cheek again. "Goodnight, Ammy.", He whispered against my skin, before releasing me. As I came face to face with Shuichi again, I could help but recognize golden flecks in his normally emerald-green eyes, before he turned, and walked into his bedroom, leaving the door opened slightly. 'What was that about? He's never done that before.', I thought, as I headed into my bedroom, and laid on the bed, Sno lying beside me. 'It's almost time.', I thought, as I laid in bed, eagerly awaiting the Café meeting tonight...


	17. Chapter 17

The Legend of Shiranui

Chapter. 17

Midnight Rendezvous

After waiting, and making sure everyone was asleep, I quietly began getting ready for the Midnight Café meeting, putting on a light-pink sweater that hugged every curve of my upper body, and blue flare jeans. I quietly tip-toed through the hallway, and down the steps, before quickly putting on my shoes, and grabbing my house-keys. I silently slipped through the front door, closing, and locking it behind me, before heading to Francesca's house. Eventually, I reached her house, and found her waiting on her porch for me. "Hey, Ammy!", She half-whispered, running up to me, and hugging me. "Where're your parents?" I asked, as I looked around. "Oh, my parents are ambassadors, so, they're not in town often, they're usually off, tending to important, political matters. So, I'm home, by myself a-lot." She answered, smiling happily. "Francesca, I'm so sorry.", I replied. I couldn't help but feel bad for Francesca, I mean, it must've been lonely for her, having to come home with no one there, waiting for her to come back, or to greet her home. "Oh, no, it's fine, really. I mean, how many girls get to do whatever they want whenever they want without their parents getting in the way? Maybe, you could come over sometime." She replied, smiling quite happily. "Yeah, I would really like that.", I answered, smiling sweetly. "Alright, now that we've got all of the mush out of the way, let's go! We've got a midnight rendezvous!" Francesca yelled, grabbing my hand, and running into town with me.

~`*Meanwhile*`~

~`*Keiko's P.O.V*`~

I awoke to the sound of whimpering at my bedroom door, rubbing my eyes, as I got up out of bed to see what it was. "Sno, is that you? What're you whimpering for, what's wrong?", I asked, as I picked him up. 'I wonder if Ammy's still asleep.', I thought, as I walked into her bedroom, only to find her bed empty. 'She must've gone downstairs.', I thought once more, as I headed down the stairs, only to find the T.V. off, and the couch empty as well. 'Maybe, she's in the kitchen?', I thought again, becoming a-little alarmed at not being able to find Ammy. I walked into the kitchen, only to find no one there, either. I quietly looked throughout the house, and still, no sign of Ammy **anywhere**….She was missing! I quickly ran upstairs, and into Shizuru's room. "Shizuru?", I half-whispered. "Ngh.", She mumbled, refusing to stir from her sleep. "Shizuru, wake up.", I half-whispered again, gently shaking her. "What is it, Keiko? It's midnight.", Shizuru replied groggily, rubbing her eyes. "Shizuru, Ammy's gone. Her bed's empty, she's not in the living room, or in the kitchen, she's gone. I can't find her anywhere, and I'm really worried about her. We've got to do something.", I answered worriedly. "Ammy's gone? Wake Genkai, she'll wake the boys.", She replied, before getting up out of bed, before both her, and I headed to Genkai's room to wake her.

"What do you mean Ammy's gone? She shouldn't've gone anywhere." Genkai replied, raising her voice slightly, as she headed downstairs, and sat on the couch. "What're we going to do?", I asked, as Sno lept out of my arms, and ran towards the fronto door, and scratched at it, whimpering slightly. "Simple, we're going to wait until Ammy comes back, she'll have to come back sometime, and when she does, we'll be waiting for her.", Genkai asked, as she turned off the light, and sat in silence, waiting patiently for Ammy to return. 'Ammy….You wouldn't do that...Would you?'….

~`*Meanwhile*`~

~`*At the Café*`~

~`*Regular/Ammy's P.O.V*`~

Francesca, and I eagerly awaited to be called up to sing at the Café jam. "Our next two contestants are two, beautiful ladies. Give a warm welcome to Ammy, and Francesca!", Boomer yelled, as me, and Francesca got up on the stage. On the stage was a big, black piano with a microphone on it, and I couldn't help but notice Francesca eyeing it eagerly. "I can play the piano, and sing at the same time, you just take the Mic., and let me handle the music." She whispered, as she walked over to the Piano, and sat down, preparing to play, as I took the Mic.

Francesca-

Ochite` iku sunadokei bakari miteru yo,  
Sakasama ni sureba hora mata hajimaru yo,  
Kizanda dake` susumu jikan ni,  
Itsuka boku mo haireru kana,

Ammy-

Kimi dake` ga sugisatta saka no tochuu ha,  
Atataka na hidamari ga ikutsu mo dekiteta,  
Boku hitori ga koko de` yasashii,  
Atatakasa wo omoi kaeshiteru,

Kimi dake` wo….kimi dake` wo….  
Suki de` itayo,  
Kaze de` me` ga nijinde`,  
Tooku naru yo,

Francesca, & Ammy-

Itsumademo oboeteru,  
Nanimo kamo kawattemo,  
Hitotsu dake` hitotsu dake`,  
Arifureta mono dakedo,  
Misete` yaru kagayaki ni michita sono hitotsu dake`,  
Itsumademo itsumademo mamotte` yuku….

Francesca-

Hadazamui hi ga tsuzuku mou haru na no ni,  
Mezamashidokei yori hayaku okita asa,  
Sanninbun no asa-gohan o tsukuru kimi ga,  
Soko ni tatte iru,

A-Kimi dake` ga….kimi dake` ga….

F-Soba ni inai yo,  
Kinou made sugu soba de boku o miteta yo,

Ammy-

Kimi dake` wo….kimi dake` wo….  
Suki de` itayo,  
Kimi dake` to….kimi dake` to,  
Utau uta da yo!,

Francesca-

Boku-tachi no boku-tachi no,  
Kizanda toki da yo,  
Katahou dake` tsuzuku nante`,  
Boku wa iyada yo….

A-Itsumademo oboeteru,

F-Kono machi ga,

A-Kawattemo,

F-Dore dake` no kanashimi to deau koto ni natte` mo,

A-Misete` yaru,

F-Hontou wa tsuyokatta toki no koto,

Saa iku yo arukidasu saka no michi o….

At the end of the song, Francesca wound a little music box that played us off, before taking a bow, and leaving the stage. "Wow! Another great performance by Ammy, and Francesca! Give 'em a round of applause, people!", Boomer yelled, exciting the audience, as Francesca, and I left the stage. "Wow! Francesca! Where did you learn to play the piano like that? That was incredible!", I half-yelled, hugging her. "I've always known how to play the piano, I've been playing since I was 6-years-old. You were incredible, though! You really know how to sing! We're perfect together!", Francesca giggled, as we walked out of the café, and started our trip home. "Hey, girls! Wait up!", Came Boomer's voice, as he ran up to us again. "You girls are amazing, I mean, hell, you're the perfect duo. You girls should become a regular performance here, have either of you given any thought to comin' back here tomorrow night?", He asked, "Well-!" "Can we have some time to think about it?", Francesca interrupted, placing a hand on my shoulder, as we turned to walk away. "Oh, ok, yeah, sure! I guess, I'll see ya later!", Boomer yelled after us, before darting back into the café.

Before long, Francesca, and I had made it to her house. "Well, Goodnight, Ammy. I hope to see you tomorrow." She replied, hugging me, before walking up to her front door. "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Francesca." I replied, making sure Francesca was safely in her own home, before taking my leave, and heading back to Shuichi's house, the place I called home.

I slipped through the front door, shutting it behind me, before being greeted by Sno, as he happily lept into my arms, and licked me. "Shh. Sno, I don't want to get caught.", I whispered. "Oh, it's far too late for that.", Came a slightly familiar voice, as I turned to see the light in the living room come on, Genkai, and Keiko sitting on the couch, and Shizuru standing next to the couch, her arms folded across her chest, and she did not look happy, none of them did. "Where the hell have you been, Ammy? You've got some explaining to do."….


	18. Chapter 18

The Legend of Shiranui  
Chapter. 18  
First Kiss

As I stood by the front door, I felt my body begin to tremble under Genkai's harsh gaze. "Well, are you going to answer the question, or am I going to have to wake up the boys, as well?" Came her harsh voice again. I hunched down, and picked Sno up, cradling him in my arms, as I held him to me. Rather than answer Genkai's question, and risk her, and the others meddling into my own affairs, I decided to just walk away from this one. As I headed up the stairs, the sound of Genkai's harsh voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Ammy, we're not done here!", She yelled. "Well, I _**am**_! You're not my mother, Genkai, and I sure as hell don't need you treating me as if you are! What I do with my own time is my business, and my business, alone! If you want the truth, then, fine, here it is, if you must know, I went out for a walk, seeing as it's really the _**only**_ time I get to myself anymore! God, can I do nothing on my own?! I've been feeling so smothered by you all, lately, and to top that off, I feel like _**none **_of you are being honest with me, it's almost like all of you are hiding something from me!" I yelled, anger rising in my chest. "Don't you dare confuse my deeds with your own. I'm not like _**any**_ of _**you**_!" I half-yelled, as I ran up the stairs, down the hall, and into my bedroom, slamming the door shut, and locking it behind me. I rested my back against the door, sliding into a sitting position, as I pulled my knees to my chest. I felt a drop on my hand, and my eyes widened in shock, as I realized that I had been crying. '_**I'm crying? But, why haven't I noticed it until now?' **_I thought, as I gently wiped a tear from under my eye.

~`*Keiko'sP.O.V*`~  
"Wow! I've never seen her cry like that before. She looked really upset." I replied, as the boys came into the hall upstairs. "Yo! What the hell's goin' on?! It's fuckin' after midnight!" Came my boyfriend, Yusuke's, voice, as he leaned against the rafters. "Yeah, the rest of us are tryin' to sleep." Kuwabara asked groggily. "What's going on?" Came Kurama's voice, as he stepped out of his room. "Nothing, boys. Go back to bed. I'll explain in the morning, but, for now, just get some rest." Came Genkai's answer, as she walked up the stairs. With that, everyone headed back to bed, and as I laid my head on my pillow, I couldn't help but feel bad. '_**I really hope I didn't get her in trouble by worrying about her.' **_

~`*Normal/Ammy'sP.O.V*`~  
I awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast being cooked. '_**I guess, Shuichi must be making breakfast for everyone.' **_I thought, as I got out of bed, and headed into the bathroom. "Time for a shower." I replied more to myself than to anyone else, as I turned the water on, and undressed, before stepping into the hot, relaxing waters of the shower.

~`*Kurama's P.O.V*`~  
After I finished preparing breakfast for everyone, I decided to go upstairs, and check on Ammy. Genkai had told us about Ammy sneaking out in the middle of the night, and coming back late. She also told us that when she tried to confront her about it, it only appeared to anger, and deeply upset Ammy. '_**That would explain all of the yelling we heard lastnight.'**_ I thought, as I walked up the stairs, and through the hallway, before stopping at Ammy's bedroom door. "Ammy, it's me, Shuichi. May I come in?" I asked, as I gentky knocked on her door. No answer. '_**Odd.'**_ I thought, as I gently knocked on her door a second time. '_**Well, then again, she may very well still be angry from lastnight.'**_, I thought, as I waited for her to answer the door. I attempted to twist the doorknob, only to discover that it had been locked from the inside. I smirked, as I took a rose from hair, and, and proceeded to pick the lock with the stem. "I'm coming in." I replied, after hearing the small click of the lock. I twisted the doorknob, and quietly entered her room. I was greeted by Ammy's puppy, Sno, as he stood up, and barked at me from atop Ammy's bed, his tail wagging with excitement. "Goodmorning, Sno. Where is your Master?" I asked, as I sat beside him, and stroked his head. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I hear the sound of running water, and I turned to see the bathroom door was slightly open, steam pouring from the entrance. '_**Mm, it appears she's in the shower.'**_ Came Youko's voice in my head. '_**Youko, no.'**_ I warned. Suddenly, I felt a rush of energy, and before I could even react, Youko had taken over. '_**Youko, what's the meaning of this? Let me out.'**_ I thought, he chuckled. '_**Too late, Shuichi. Curiosity has already gotten the better of me.'**_

~`*Youko's P.O.V*`~  
I quietly approached the bathroom door, and sidled by the wall, before leaning my head over just a-bit, so I could peek through the small opening. Make no mistake, I had been with countless women in my days as a Thief, but, none of them ever even compared to the sight before me. There stood Ammy, her back facing the door, her long, wet, blonde hair cascading down her back, her porcelain skin slick with water, her breasts round, and full. My breath hitched, as I watched her lift her arms just above her head, stretching her beautiful body, her body was so curvaceous and the way she stretched was so sexy, and almost feline. I swallowed hard, as she tilted her head back, exposing that beautifully vulnerable neck of hers. '_**Mm, I would just love to sink my fangs into that delicate skin of her's, listening to the elegant sounds of her innocent moans beneath me, as I make her mine.'**_ I thought, licking my lips. She closed her eyes, as she allowed the warm water to run over her skin, she was completely vulnerable, and it appeared she didn't even notice my being there. '_**Enough, Youko! Let her bathe in peace!'**_ Shuichi nagged in my head. '_**Oh alright, Shuichi. I'll let you have her back. Though, I must say, you've chosen quite a beautiful woman, powerful too. You should make her ours.'**_ I thought back, as I reverted back to my human form.

~`*Kurama's P.O.V*`~  
I inhaled sharply, before quietly turning to exit Ammy's room. _**'Youko, I can't believe you would do such an indecent thing to her.'**_ I thought, he chuckled. '_**Oh, come now, Shuichi, you know just as well as I do that a beautiful woman like her simply won't go unnoticed, she certainly hasn't gone unnoticed by you. I was only speeding the process.'**_ He retorted. I sighed, '_**Enough, Youko!'**_ I mentally scolded. Eventually, the demon fox fell silent. As I twisted the doorknob to exit Ammy's room, I heard the bathroom door creak open. "Sh-Shuichi?"

~`*Normal/Ammy'sP.O.V*`~  
Sh-Shuichi?" I stammered meekly, as I left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my body. "Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked nervously. "I just came to check up on you, and make sure you were ok. Genkai told us what happened lastnight, and I just wanted to apologize." He answered, a light blush coming to his cheeks, as he stood at my bedroom door, his back facing me. "For what?" I asked. "For the way Genkai, Keiko, and Shizuru treated you. They were wrong to treat you like that, and it's even worse that they upset you. I'm so sorry for the thoughtless actions of my friends. But, there is something I want you to know, Ammy. They were only trying to protect you." Shuichi answered again, his eyes intent on the floor. _**'Shuichi.' **_I thought, as waves of tenderness began to rise in my heart. I don't know why, but, even though the present situation was a-little awkward, I still felt nothing but warm feelings toward him. Without any thought at all, I quietly approached him from behind, and wrapped my arms around his waist, and I felt him gasp ever so slightly. "Shuichi. Thankyou. But, you don't need to apologize, really, I'm alright. _**I'm**_ sorry for making you worry about me." I replied, my voice gentle, and warm.

~`*Kurama's P.O.V*`~  
I gasped, as she wrapped her arms around me from behind. Her voice, and her words were so soft, smooth, and gentle, and something about her kindness moved me. It took everything in me not to turn around, take her in my arms, and make her mine right then, and there. God, she was so beautiful, not just physically, but, mentally, and emotionally, as well. My breath hitched when I felt her arms tighten around my waist slightly. I turned around to face her, her arms remaining locked around my waist, as she looked me in the eye with her gorgeous blue ones. After struggling with myself, I finally gave in, and wrapped my arms around her, one arm coming to rest across her shoulders, as the other wrapped around her waist. "Ammy." I whispered in her ear, as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Shuichi." She whispered, as she moved her arms, and wrapped them tightly around my neck. I slowly slid my hand up her shoulder, to the side of her neck, moving her damp, blonde hair away, leaving her fragile, porcelain skin exposed to me. "You are so beautiful." I whispered, before pressing my lips to her skin. "Uhh, Shuichi." She half-moaned, her voice barely a whisper, as she rested a hand at the nape of my neck, her body seeming to heat up with pleasure. _**'I could hold her like this forever.' **_I thought, as I began suckling ever so lightly on her neck, drawing another moan of pleasure from her.

~`*Normal/Ammy'sP.O.V*`~  
I closed my eyes, as Shuichi suckled at my neck, no doubt leaving a love-mark behind. '_**Shuichi, please, just take me. I want to be yours, and yours alone.' **_I thought, as we separated, his fingers releasing my hair, and allowing it to drape over my shoulder, his arms remaining wrapped around my waist, as my hands rested on his chest. "Shuichi...Kiss me." I whispered, as I looked deep into his emerald eyes. Shuichi moved a hand to cup my cheek, before leaning in, and closing the distance between us. I gently gripped his shirt, as he wrapped his arm even tighter around my waist. Eventually, we both separated, and this time, it was him who stared intently at me. "I, um, I made breakfast. It's ready, and waiting for you downstairs." He replied, clearing his throat. I giggled. "Ok. Um, I'm just going to get dressed, ok? Can you just wait in here for me? I'll only be a few minutes." I replied. Suddenly, I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind, as I turned toward the bathroom to get changed, pulling me to him. "Of course." He answered, grinning slyly, before kissing my cheek. "Just don't keep me waiting too long." He whispered seductively, before running his hot, wet tongue up my neck, before nibbling on my earlobe. "Ah! Ok." I whimpered, my body trembling with pleasure. Satisfied with my reaction, he chuckled, and released me.

I quickly headed into the bathroom, put on a matching, black silk, and lace bra, and panty set, and changed into a soft, light pink, long-sleeved sweater that went all the way down to the top of my knees. This sweater was not only comfortable, warm, and cute, but, it also fit snugly, and practically hugged the curves of my body. I then brushed, and combed out my long, blonde hair, and put on a pair of black, knee-high socks. '_**Sexy.' **_I thought, as I turned, and looked at myself in the mirror. I then left the bathroom, and was greeted by my familiar redhead, Shuichi. "Well, Hello." He replied seductively, as he approached me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look very attractive in that outfit." He replied, nuzzling at my neck, causing me to blush. "U-Um, thankyou." I stammered, Shuichi chuckled, and kissed my lips. "Shall we?" He asked, offering me his arm. "We shall." I answered playfully, taking his arm, as he led me downstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

The Legend of Shiranui  
(Kurama Love Story)  
Chapter. 19  
The Elric Brothers

It had only been a couple of days since Shuichi had given me my first kiss, and I had to admit, practically every time I was around him, I couldn't seem to look him in the eye, and every little touch between him, and I sent hot shivers of pleasure rippling through my entire body. Yet, even despite the passionate moment we shared, I felt as if nothing at all had changed between us, like we were still the way we were before he kissed me. I really wanted to talk to him, and at least, tell him how I felt, but, every time I tried, or even thought about it, I would get scared, and back down, and at this point, I'm pretty sure he already knew something was on my mind.

_**'What am I gonna do?' **_I thought, as I laid on the couch, Sno resting on my stomach. Yusuke`, Kuwabara, Shuichi, and the girls had all decided to go shopping for groceries, leaving me home alone yet again. "Aw, man!" I half-yelled, as I sat up, startling Sno, who had been resting on my stomach, causing him to jump haphazardly onto the floor. He looked up at me, and barked, tilting his head to the side. Feeling frustrated, I decided to go out for a walk, in an attempt to clear my head, and maybe rid myself of all these confusing feelings I had felt. I quickly grabbed a pen, and a piece of paper off the table in the living room, and left a note for Shuichi, and the others, so they wouldn't worry when they came back, and found me missing. I then grabbed Sno's leash, and collar that Keiko, and the girls got him, and headed out.

_**'I don't know. I just feel so confused, yet, at the same time, empty.' **_I thought, as Sno, and I walked through town. Suddenly, I bumped into something cold, and hard, falling backward, and landing on my butt. "Ow!" I maoned, placing a hand on my forehead, Sno immediately coming to my side, as if to make sure I was ok. "Oh! I'm sorry, Miss! That was totally my fault! Are you ok? Here, let me help you up." Came a young, and unfamiliar voice. I felt a strong, warm hand gently grip my arm, and help me up. "No, it's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going, it was my fault, I'm sorry." I replied, as I turned to see a strange-looking suit of armor standing before me...All. By. Itself. I stifled a gasp, as the sight before me slightly terrified me. "Who, or what are you?!" I half-yelled, as I took Sno in my arms, and held him close to me. "O-Oh! Please, don't be scared! My name's Alphonse, Alphonse Elric, and I know what you're thinking, but, if you'll just let me explain, I think things'll all make sense." The suit of armor, Alphonse, replied, as he proceeded to walk in the direction of the park. To be completely honest, I really wasn't sure if I could trust this thing, I mean, it was a walking suit of armor! '_**He doesn't seem like a bad being, whatever he is.' **_I thought, as I watched him walk away. "Are you coming?" Came his voice again, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Um, yes, I'm coming." I answered, following him.

Once we were at the park, Alphonse, and I sat down under a cherry blossom tree, Sno hopping into my lap, as I turned my gaze to Alphonse, waiting for him to speak. "So, Alphonse...How did you come to look like that?" I asked, causing him to turn, and look at me. "Well..." Alphonse proceeded to explain to me every detail of how he came to be a suit of armor, and let me just say, his story is still one of the saddest, and most harrowing tales I've ever heard to this day. As it turns out, Alphonse was not alone in his suffering, his older brother, Edward Elric, lost his arm, and leg during the incident, as well. "So, you're Mom got sick, and she died. And when she passed away, you, and your older brother attempted to use something called alchemy to bring her back...But, in the process, you lost your body, and your brother lost his arm, and leg, and now, the both of you live like this. Alphonse...To hear your story...You must be so sad." I replied, as I wrapped my arms around his metallic neck, and hugged him, two, small tears streaking down my face. "Well, I won't lie to you, having this body...While the memory of how I came to be this way is sad, I try to look on the bright side, and stay positive, I mean, at least, I'm still alive, and at least, I'm still able to be with my big brother, so, it's not all that bad." Alphonse answered. "Well, Alphonse, my name's Ammy. And even though I may've just met you, just know that I'm here for you." I replied, as I extended my hand out to him. Alphonse took my hand, and lightly shook it, a smile coming to my face as he did.

"Hey, Al! Alphonse!" Came an unfamiliar voice, as I turned to see a boy with long, blonde hair braided back into a ponytail, black clothing, and a long, red jacket running towards us. "Hey!" Alphonse yelled back. "You know him?" I asked. "Yeah. Ammy meet my brother, Edward Elric-!" "You can call mt Ed." The boy, Edward, interrupted, as he extended a hand out to me. "Ammy." I replied, as I shook his hand. "So, Al, who's your friend?" Ed asked. "This is Ammy. We sort-of bumped into eachother a-little while ago. She got kinda freaked-out when she saw me, so, I sort-of just brought her here, and explained everything. She's fine now, though." Al answered, placing a hand on my back. "Wow. You told her everything, and she didn't freak?" Ed asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Nope. She just listened." Al answered. "Hm." Ed responded, looking dead at me, as if to try, and read me. Suddenly, I heard a small bark, as I lowered my gaze, and found Sno barking at me, his tail wagging against my chest. "Aw! Is that your Dog? He's so cute!" Al replied, reaching a gentle hand down to pet Sno's head. "Yeah, this is Sno, and he's mine." I answered, smiling sweetly. '_**It's really sweet of him to notice.' **_I thought, my heart seeming to swell with happiness. "Can I hold him?" Al asked, reaching his arms out to Sno. "Sure!" I answered, as I gently handed Sno to Al. Sno barked happily, and wagged his tail, curling up in Al's arms. "He sure is sweet." Al replied again, giggling, as Sno licked him. "Yeah, he is." I answered, giggling with him. "Hey, do you guys wanna go somewhere, and get somethin' to eat? I'll pay." Ed replied, grinning at Al, and I, as we jumped at Ed's offer. With that, Ed took Al, and I to a really nice restaurant, where we talked, ate, and got to know eachother better. I can honestly say, that during that lunch with the Elric brothers, I couldn't have been happier, I was having so much fun.

"Hey! Ed, Al! Why don't we take a picture together?" I asked, as I took the two boys by their arms, and led them both to a really nice-looking photo-booth in the restaurant. "Um, sure!" Ed replied, scratching the back of his head. "Ok, 1, 2, 3! Smile!" I half-yelled, as I heard the click of the camera. After we took a picture together, Ed paid for the meal, and we all headed out. By now, it was around 6:00 in the afternoon, I had been out quite literally all day! '_**Wow! Time sure flies when you're having fun!' **_I thought, giggling. "What are _**you**_ gigglin' about?" Ed asked, placing an arm around my shoulder. "Nothing. I'm just happy. I'm new around here, and I never thought I'd make so many new friends, or have this much fun with anyone." I answered, smiling, carrying Sno in my arms, as I walked with Ed, and Al. "Well, I'm glad you had fun with us." "Yeah, and we had fun hanging-out with you. Do you think we could this more often? I'd like it if we did." Al replied. "I'm not sure. I'll try, though. I'd really like to spend more time with you guys, and maybe even introduce you guys to my friends. I'm actually living with them, and have been for about a month now, I'm sure they would love to meet you guys." I answered. "Cool." Al replied, giving me a thumbs-up. "Yeah, we'd love to meet your friends. I sure hope they're nice." Ed replied, scratching the back of his head. "Don't worry, they are." I answered, smiling sweetly, to reassure him.

"Hey, guys? I should probably get back before it gets dark. I really enjoyed hanging-out with you guys today, I'd really like to do it again sometime." I replied, as I turned to leave. "Well, hang-on now, why don't we come with you?" "Yeah, we'll walk you home." Al replied, as both he, and Ed gave me pleading looks. "Ok." I answered, as I began walking in the direction of Shuichi's house, Ed, and Al tailing me. Before too long, we reached the place I called home, and I gently knocked on the door. "Hey! Where have you been? We were beginning to worry about you!" Keiko replied, as she answered the front door. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd be gone so long. I got bored, and decided to go out for a walk, I even took Sno with me." I replied, cradling Sno in my arms, who barked excitedly. "So, that's where he's been. We thought he had gone off somewhere, or had been hiding somewhere in the house. Puu really missed him." Keiko, replied back. "So, who are your new friends?" She asked, as she let Ed, Al, and I in the house. "Oh, I was getting to that." I answered, as I entered the living room where everyone was sitting, talking, and laughing. "Everyone, these are the Elric Brothers, Alphonse, and his older brother Edward, but, I just call them Ed, and Al." I replied, introducing them to everyone, as I released Sno, and allowed him to run around the house. Everyone proceeded to greet them warmly, as the three of us sat on the couch beside eachother, with me in between the two boys.

"So, how did you all meet?" Shuichi asked, grabbing his cup, and taking a sip of tea. "Well, actually, that's kind-of a long story."...


	20. Chapter 20

The Legend of Shiranui  
(Kurama Love Story)  
Chapter. 20  
Together

It had been a couple of weeks since I met the Elric boys, and in just that time alone, we had already spent so much time together that they were like brothers to me, and in that time, I had come to love them both as if they were my own. Yusuke`, and the others had even come to like them, as well, I even found Ed, and Al rough-housing with Yusuke`, and Kuwabara, and to tell you the truth, though I worried for their safety, I was just happy everyone was getting along, and for the first time in a long time, I felt like I had a warm, cohesive family. I felt so at home, and so at peace, and happy that I belonged to something, that I belonged somewhere, and more importantly, that I had finally found where I belonged in this world. However, my happiness was to be tainted by sorrow, as I thought back to Princess Fuse`, and the Satomi Canine Warriors, and I wondered if they missed me as much as I missed them, and I often found myself wondering how they were all doing without me.

_**'I have to find a way to see them again.' **_I thought, as I laid on the couch, my eyes intent on the ceiling. Then, I thought about Shuichi, and the intense moment of passion him, and I shared just a couple of weeks ago. '_**I still remember how it felt to be in his arms...Oh, and that kiss...It wasn't just his mouth, I felt his whole heart in it...And...And I liked it, I really liked it.'**_ I thought, as I got up, and wandered into the kitchen, sidling up against the wall, my eyes intent on the redhead who held my affections, watching him, as he cooked dinner for the household. "I know you're there, Ammy. Come out, no more hiding." Came Shuichi's smooth voice, snappping me out of my thoughts. '_**How did he know I was here?!'**_ I thought, slightly startled, as I stepped into the kitchen. "You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on others, you might accidentally scare them." He replied, smirking at me. While his smooth voice, and sweet smiles may've been able to draw a giggle from me once before, my heart only sunk in my chest with every time he even looked at me. I lowered my head, and gazed at the floor, folding my arms behind my back. I was embarrassed just to be around him, to even be in the same room with him. _**'I have to tell him how I feel. He needs to know. This is killing me, I hate feeling so strongly about him, and not being able to tell him!' **_I thought, shutting my eyes. Suddenly, I felt two, warm fingers under my chin, as Shuichi forced my head up, my eyes locking on his. "Ammy, what's wrong?" He asked, looking me in the eye. "Shuichi, we need to talk." I replied, attempting to mask my feelings just a-little bit. "Alright, I'm listening. What's on your mind?" He asked, turning back to the stove. I sighed heavily, preparing myself for whatever was to come. '_**Here I go.'**_ I thought, mentally preparing myself.

"Shuichi, do you remember what happened two weeks ago?" I asked. Shuichi paused, thinking back to our little tryst. "Of course I do. How could I forget? I've been meaning to speak with you about that." He replied, turning to face me, his emerald gaze intent on me. "You have?" I asked, he nodded. "Yes. I wanted to apologize for being in your room at such an inconvenient time. It was rather indecent of me." He replied, a faint shade of pink coming to his cheeks. "No, Shuichi. Please, don't apologize. If anything, I was glad you were there, because...Because, you made me realize something that day, something I've been fighting so hard to deny." I replied back. "Oh? And that is?" He asked, suddenly intrigued. "Shuichi...I...I..." I stammered, placing a hand on my neck where his love-mark had been. Shuichi chuckled, approaching me, a grin coming to his face. "Yes? You what?" He asked, as I stepped back, and with every step back I took, he took one forward. "I-Ah!" I half-yelled, as I felt my back hit the wall, I was cornered, and Shuichi knew it. I turned my head slightly to the side, my eyes refusing to meet his emerald gaze. "Does it have anything to do with _**this**_?" He asked, tucking two fingers under the collar of my shirt, and pulling into down slightly, as he leaned in, his warm, soft lips pressing against my neck. I shut my eyes tightly, and bit my lip, as I felt him begin to suckle at my skin in the exact same spot where he had left a love-mark before. I felt my body begin to tremble, and heat up, as he wrapped his arms around me, his hands caressing my back, neck, shoulders, and sides.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand coming to rest at the back of his neck. Shuichi chuckled, separating his lips from my neck, before leaning back in to kiss my lips next. My eyes widened in shock, I couldn't believe it! He was kissing me...Again! Here was I trying to tell him how I felt, and-! Wait a second, '_**You mean to tell me he knew how I felt about him the entire time!'**_ I thought. Shuichi then pulled away, a grin creasing his soft lips. "I see red." He whispered, before kissing my lips again. This time, I relaxed into the kiss, and kissed him back, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arms even tighter around me, as his tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I was shy about it, but, eventually, I let him in, parting my lips, his tongue gliding across mine, sending shivers up, and down my spine. I broke the kiss, panting, me face a heated blush. "Ah, I can't breathe." I barely whispered. Shuichi smiled, "Should we stop?" He asked. _**'How sweet. He doesn't want to push me.'**_I thought, smiling sweetly at him. "No, I...Shuichi, I've been wanting to tell you how I feel about you, and-!", "Shhhh. I understand, Ammy, and I feel the same way. I have ever since the day we met. Ammy, let me have you." He whispered, pressing me against him. "Shuichi, take me." I whispered, back, as he leaned in, and kissed me again, this time, with his hands sliding up my shirt, one hand slipping up, and down my back, whilst the other slid slowly up my stomach. I moaned into the kiss, my hands coming to rest on his chest.

~`*Kurama's P.O.V*`~  
I slowly slid my hands up her shirt, causing her to moan into my throat. Once again, she broke the kiss panting for breath, turning her head to the side, her face a heated blush, as her body continue to heat up. I only used that to my advantage, because now, she was open, and vulnerable, and I was going to make her feel like she had never felt before. _**'At last, Ammy, you are mine, and mine alone.' **_I thought, as my hands made their way to her soft breasts. She moaned loudly when I did that, and her body began to tremble. _**'So, her weakness is breast play, hm?' **_I thought, as I began massaging, and squeezing her soft breasts. I reached my hand around to undo the clasp to her bra, and once I was successful, I carefully pulled her shirt up, but, not off, just in case anyone were to walk in, and see us in such a risqué` position. I grinned, as I saw her bra hanging loosely from her shoulders, a black, silk bra with lace, I might add. "Mm, I like this." I whispered, stroking a finger across her bra, she blushed. I moved her bra up, and gazed hungrily at the sight before me. The same thing Youko had laid witness to just two weeks ago, was now in full view in front of me. She had the most beautiful, full, round breasts I had ever seen, and her pink nipples stood erect, and waiting. I leaned up, and kissed her hungrily, wrapping my arms back around her waist, one hand coming to rest under her rear end, as I carried her up. "Wrap your legs around my waist so you don't fall." I whispered, breaking the kiss. She did as I asked of her, just before I trailed my tongue down her neck to her chest, where I began to feast hungrily upon her waiting, and inviting breasts.

~`*Normal/Ammy's P.O.V*`~  
I gasped, as I felt his mouth clamp around my nipple, sucking, and licking at the temptation before him. "Ah! Shuichi!" I whispered, as he nipped at my breast, his hand rubbing, and massaging the other. He switched to the other breast, trailing his hot, wet tongue all over. I held his head in place, moaning his name occasion. "Shhh, try not to be too loud. We don't want to be interrupted." He whispered, before continuing to suckle at my breasts. "Yo! Shuichi! Where are you?" We heard someone yell suddenly, it was Yusuke`. Shuichi, and I stopped dead in our tracks, and I immediately unwrapped my legs from around his waist, and he gently set me down. I quickly fixed my bra, and my shirt, just before Yusuke` came walking in. "Oh, hey, there you are...Wait, I'm not interrupting something, am I?" He asked, a sly tone coming to his voice. "No, not at all." I answered hastily. "Uh-huh. Well, I was just comin' to see when dinner's gonna be ready." Yusuke` replied, his eyes focused on Shuichi, and I. "Dinner will ready in an hour, Yusuke`." Shuichi answered, tending to the stove top. "Alright." Yusuke` answered, before heading back into the living room, leaving Shuichi, and I alone again.

"I guess, I better go. You've got dinner to cook, and I don't want to distract you." I replied, turning to leave. Suddenly, I was stopped by a hand at my wrist, as I was pulled back into something soft, and warm. I turned to see non-other than Shuichi holding me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. "No, I don't want you going anywhere. I want you here, with me. So, please, stay." Shuichi replied, cuddling his head into the crook of my neck. "B-But, I-!" I was interrupted by Shuichi, as he reached up, and turned my head to face his, his warm, soft lips pressing against mine in a sweet kiss. "Please, stay." He whispered, his arms tightening around me. "Are you sure I won't get in the way?" I asked, leaning into him, my back pressed against his firm chest. "Yes." He whispered back, kissing my cheek, before attending to dinner once more. "U-Um, Shuichi, what does this mean?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Hm? What does what mean?" He asked back. "This." I replied, gesturing to his arms around my waist. "Well, what do _**you**_ think it means?" He asked, once again, successfully managing to not only shed the interest onto me, but, answer a question with a question. "Um, well, I don't know." I answered, blushing, and looking down toward the floor. "Ammy, think. The only way I would be holding you in my arms like this right now is if we were Together. And after our little Afternoon Tryst, I believe we are." Shuichi answered, looking down, and smiling at me. "So, we're Together?" I asked, blushing a deep shade of crimson. "Yes. I believe we are." He answered, as he continued to cradle me in his arms...


End file.
